De repente, pai
by sara bezt
Summary: Uma traição separou Edward de Isabella. Ele a mandou de volta para Londres e não acreditou quando ela disse que era inocente e muito menos que ela esperava um filho dele, agora a filha de Bella foi seqüestrada, Edward fará tudo para salvar a menina...
1. Chapter 1

Londres. A casa, imponente, ficava num endereço sofisticado, próximo ao Hyde Park. Eram cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde, seis horas após o início do tormento.

A tensão na sala de visitas lindamente decorada era quase palpável. Pessoas se reuniam em pequenos grupos, algumas falando num tom baixo e grave, outras irrompendo em choro ocasionalmente. Algumas consolavam, outras se mantinham apartadas de tudo, em silêncio.

Isabella pertencia ao último grupo, sentada solitária numa poltrona de couro. Parecia calma enquanto olhava para o tapete claro sob seus pés, indiferente a tudo.

Mas o fato era que ela não estava indiferente. Cada movimento, cada som fazia sua mente reverberar. Se movesse um músculo, seu autocontrole, mantido a tão duras penas, ruiria como um castelo de cartas.

Quando a terrível notícia chegara, Isabella fora arrebatada por um terror incontrolável. Tentaram colocá-la na cama. Tentaram fazê-la tomar tranqüilizantes para livrá-la do tormento. Tentaram mantê-la desligada de tudo.

Ela se recusara. O que mais poderia fazer? Como uma mãe poderia refugiar-se no sono num momento como aquele?

Mas não havia nada mais torturante do que a espera.

Tinha que esperar pelo homem que era o centro daquela crise, pelo homem que chegaria para controlar a situação.

Já lhe haviam informado que ele estava a caminho, como se a notícia pudesse fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Nada, porém, poderia curá-la daquele horror. Nada. Ninguém.

Portanto, lá estava ela, olhos baixos para que ninguém pudesse adivinhar sua aflição, para que ninguém pudesse ver a palidez de sua pele, realçada pelo negro da camiseta de mangas longas e da calça de stretch.

O som repentino de um carro freando diante da casa deixou a todos em estado de alerta. Isabella não se mexeu, nem ergueu os olhos.

Ouviu-se o som de vozes no hall de entrada, uma delas destacada pelo tom incisivo e autoritário.

Os passos, firmes e precisos, aproximaram-se da sala de visitas fechada. Todos dentro da sala voltaram-se quando a porta se abriu os olhos ansiosos cravados no homem que apareceu à soleira.

Isabella, entretanto, manteve os olhos fixos no tapete, contando cuidadosamente os pequenos botões de rosa que faziam parte do padrão do tecido, em tons pálidos de azul e pêssego.

Alto, atlético, cabelos dourados e curtos, corpo rijo. Camisa branca, gravata escura, terno cinza, com o caimento característico de uma seda cara. O rosto tinha um bronzeado natural, realçando o nariz longo e reto, a boca resoluta e sensual. E os olhos... Eram olhos de um caçador, de um predador. Dourados, como os olhos de um tigre. Frios, como as linhas do rosto. Um homem talhado em pedra.

Ele ficou parado à porta por longos e cruciais segundos, mantendo a todos em suspense. Os olhos frios perscrutaram o ambiente até encontrar Isabella, sentada em seu esplendor solitário, o rosto baixo, distante.

O homem se aproximou, os movimentos sinuosos como os de um felino, e parou diante dela.

_ Bella? _ chamou em tom baixo.

Ela não se moveu. Os olhos focalizaram debilmente o par de sapatos de couro feitos à mão.

_ Isabella! _ Dessa vez, havia um tom mais autoritário naquela voz.

Os olhos enevoados subiram lentamente, contemplando as longas pernas, o torso poderoso. Finalmente, os olhos azuis encontraram os do homem que ela desejara jamais voltar a ver.

Há quanto tempo não o via? Dois quase três anos? E, nesse tempo todo, ele mudara muito pouco. Mas por que haveria de mudar? Afinal, Edward Cullen era forte, poderoso, podia se dar ao luxo de ter casas elegantes nos melhores endereços das capitais mais importantes do mundo. Nascera para o poder, criara-se no poder e usava o poder. Quando erguia a voz, as pessoas se intimidavam.

Era um homem que possuía tudo: boa aparência, um corpo perfeito e saudável, inteligência aguda. O que três anos poderiam mudar? O olhar, talvez? Poderia ser mais inclemente?

Afinal, ele era o inclemente. Ela, a pecadora.

Três anos, lembrou Isabella. Três anos de um silencioso ressentimento. Três anos desde que decidira abandoná-la. E agora ele tinha a ousadia de aparecer e de chamá-la pelo nome, como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas não era. Ambos sabiam que não era. E Bella não estava em condições de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela desviou o olhar.

Nesse momento ele falou outra vez. A mensagem soou alta e clara. Todos ouviram ofegantes:

_Saiam!

Edward permaneceu parado diante de Bella, esperando que sua ordem fosse cumprida.

As pessoas saíram da sala em silêncio: os dois policiais à paisana; o motorista taciturno sem uniforme; a babá em lágrimas, com o rosto afundado num lenço; a governanta solene e seu marido, o faz-tudo da casa; o médico que fora chamado para cuidar da babá, mas que se demorara, temendo pela saúde de Isabella.

Ela ouviu a porta fechar quando a última pessoa saiu, deixando-os no mais absoluto silêncio.

Edward se afastou, retornando alguns segundos depois com um copo.

_ Beba! _ ordenou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

O aroma característico de brandy invadiu as narinas de Bella. Ela balançou a cabeça, espalhando os cabelos castanhos e longos por ombros e braços.

Ele ignorou a negativa.

_ Beba! _ repetiu. _ Está pálida como um fantasma. Beba, ou terei que forçá-la a isso.

As palavras foram mais do que uma advertência. Isso ficou muito claro quando Edward segurou o queixo de Bella com mãos fortes.

Ela bebeu, mas engasgou quando o líquido deslizou como fogo por sua garganta seca.

_ Assim está melhor _ ele murmurou, sem saber que fora seu toque, e não a bebida, que a fizera engasgar. _ Beba um pouco mais.

Ela obedeceu, procurando proteger-se do terror que experimentava. Seu corpo ainda reagia de modo violento ao contato físico com aquele que lhe causara tanta dor e desilusão.

Ele a fez beber vários goles até decidir que já era o bastante. Então Bella ergueu os olhos pretos, cheios de condenação.

_ Foi você que fez isso? _ indagou, as palavras raspando a garganta tensa.

Edward queria negar, usando os olhos para perguntar como ela poderia suspeitar que fosse capaz de algo tão hediondo.

_ Eu o odeio _ ela prosseguiu. _ Desprezo o chão em que pisa. Se algo acontecer a minha filhinha, é melhor se cuidar. Irei atrás de você até o fim do mundo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Surpreendentemente, ele não respondeu nem reagiu. Nunca fora um homem que se deixasse ameaçar.

_ Conte-me o que aconteceu _ pediu, imperturbável.

A imagem voltou violenta à mente de Bella: a babá entrando cambaleante na sala, o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

_ Renesmee foi seqüestrada! _ gritara, assustada. _ Simplesmente apareceram e levaram-na enquanto estávamos brincando no parque!

A lembrança acordou-a do torpor.

_ Você sabe o que aconteceu! _ vociferou, fulminando-o com os olhos brilhantes. _ Ela significa a única humilhação de sua vida, Edward! Por isso decidiu eliminá-la?

_ Não levei sua filha _ declarou.

Bella percebeu, com desgosto, que ele não se referira à criança como filha dele, ou deles.

_ Levou, sim _ insistiu sem pestanejar. _ Sabe de uma coisa? Seu sobrenome devia ser Vingança. Só não consigo entender por que não levaram a mim, no lugar dela.

_ Pense um pouco. Com sorte, talvez encontre uma resposta.

Ela desviou os olhos, odiando aquela cruel indiferença.

_ Céus, você me dá náuseas! _ murmurou, afastando-se. Abraçando o próprio corpo, ficou olhando, através da janela, para o circo que a segurança armara ao redor da casa: homens com cães, armas, telefones celulares, olhares atentos. Bella, escarnecendo: _ Que grande espetáculo! A quem está tentando enganar?

_ Isso é para manter a imprensa afastada _ ele explicou secamente. _ Apesar de ter sido treinada para esse tipo de contingência, aquela babá estúpida saiu gritando pelo parque como uma louca, para Londres inteira ouvir. _ Suspirou, numa primeira demonstração de raiva. _ Agora o mundo todo sabe que a criança foi seqüestrada. Como conseguiremos resgatá-la sem alarido?

_ Oh, Deus! _ Bella cobriu a boca com as mãos, cedendo ao pânico. _ Por que, Edward? Ela tem apenas dois anos! Não significava nenhuma ameaça! Por que levou meu bebê?

No instante seguinte, ele já estava ao lado de Bella, segurando-lhe os braços com força.

_ Vou dizer pela última vez. Portanto, ouça bem: não seqüestrei sua filha.

_ Mas alguém... Alguém o fez. _ ela balbuciou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. _ Quem mais poderia odiá-la tanto, a ponde de fazer isso?

Ele voltou a suspirar. Não podia responder por que, de certa forma, merecia a acusação.

_ Venha sentar-se novamente, antes que caia _ sugeriu.

_ Não quero me sentar! _ ela recusou, exasperada. _ E para de me tocar! _ Desvencilhou-se das mãos de Edward com um gesto violento. Ele apertou os lábios, dando mostra de que, por fim, o comportamento de Bella começava a enervá-lo. _ Quem mais? _ ela repetiu, num murmúrio. _ Quem mais desejaria tirar minha filhinha de mim?

_ De você? _ ele perguntou calmamente, dando-lhe as costas. _ Foi de mim que tiraram a criança!

_ Ah, é? _ Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônica e incrédula. _ Por que haveriam de fazer isso? Você a rejeitou!

_ Mas o mundo não sabe disso.

Bella sentiu-se enregelar por dentro. Então suas suspeitas não eram verdadeiras!

_ Sou um homem poderoso _ ele prosseguiu. _ E o poder faz muitos inimigos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

_ Não! Isso é coisa de família, sei que é. Falei com eles ao tel...

_ Você falou com eles? _ Edward voltou-se, um brilho frio nos olhos de predador.

_ Ao telefone _ ela completou, tentando esquecer da náusea que sentira ao desligar o aparelho.

_ Quando? _ Edward inquiriu, enrouquecido. _ Quando recebeu o telefonema?

_ Cerca de uma hora após terem levado Renesmee. Disseram que você saberia o que fazer. _ Uma sombra escura desceu sobre o olhar cristalino de Bella. _ Então faça alguma coisa! Pelo amor de Deus, faça!

Ele engoliu um impropério e segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá.

_ Agora escute. Preciso saber o que lhe disseram. E preciso saber como disseram.

_ Quer saber se eram sicilianos? Sim, eram! Como você! _ ela respondeu, num tom acusador. _ Reconheci o sotaque, o desprezo por quem não tem o mesmo sangue!

Edward ignorou o comentário.

_ Homem ou mulher?

_ Homem _ ela murmurou.

_ Velho, jovem?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

_ A voz estava abafada, com algo cobrindo o bocal.

Bella fez menção de cobrir os lábios trêmulos com a mão, mas Edward a segurou.

_ Falava seu idioma?

Ela confirmou, meneando a cabeça.

_ Com sotaque siciliano. Solte-me...

Edward voltou a ignorá-la.

_ E o que disseram? _ insistiu.

Ela começou a tremer violentamente.

_ "Estamos... estamos com sua filha" _ repetiu, palavra por palavra. _ "Ela está segura... por enquanto. Chame... Cullen. Ele saberá o que fazer. Entraremos em contato... novamente... às sete e meia". _ Bella olhou ao redor, apavorada. _ Que horas são?

_ Calma. Ainda não são nem seis horas _ ele sussurrou para acalmá-la. _ Concentre-se, por favor. Ouviu mais alguma coisa? Algum som de fundo, um avião, um carro...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

_ Nada. _ Libertou uma das mãos para cobrir os olhos. _ Minha filhinha... Minha pobre filhinha... Quero-a aqui! _ Voltou-se na direção de Edward. _ Em meus braços... _ E abraçou a si mesma, como se estivesse envolvendo a garotinha. _ Oh, Edward, faça alguma coisa!

_ Suba até seu quarto e tente descansar _ ele recomendou. _ Eu lhe direi se voltarem a ligar.

_ Você tomará conta de tudo?

_ Não é para isso que estou aqui?

Era o único motivo de ele estar ali.

_ Onde você estava? _ ela indagou, repentinamente curiosa. _ Quando recebeu a notícia, onde estava?

_ Em Nova York.

Bella espantou-se.

_ Nova York? Mas faz apenas seis horas que...

_ Voei num Concorde, o avião mais rápido do mundo. Ainda suspeita que seqüestre sua filha?

Bella ergueu o queixo, os olhos frios como gelo.

_ Nós dois sabemos do que você é capaz.

_ Por que eu desejaria fazer isso? _ ele argumentou, num tom razoável. _ Renesmee não representa nenhuma ameaça.

_ Não? _ Bella o desafiou com o olhar. _ Até que você se livre de mim e consiga uma nova esposa, Nessie é sua herdeira legítima, mesmo sem ter tido a atenção do pai, que não foi homem suficiente para assumi-la.

A provocação fora longe demais.

_ Tome cuidado _ ele advertiu, com um brilho perigoso no olhar. _ Veja lá o que me diz!

_ Quanto a você, cuide para que minha filha volte para mim inteira. Do contrário, que Deus o ajude _ ela preveniu. _ Jogarei o sobrenome Cullen na lama!

_ Do que poderá me acusar? Não dei a você e a sua filha tudo o que poderia desejar? Eu lhe dei meu lar e meu dinheiro, sem falar no meu nome!

_ Por que, Edward? Para proteger seu maldito orgulho siciliano!

_ Que orgulho? _ Abruptamente, ele empertigou-se e deu-lhe as costas. _ Você assassinou meu orgulho quando dormiu com outro homem!

Bella sentiu o peito apertado, numa torturada compaixão pelo homem que convivia com aquela crença havia quase três anos. Simplesmente acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade era um golpe mortal naquele ego sem tamanho.

_ Ah! _ Ele brandiu uma das mãos, num gesto de desgosto. _ Não vou mais discutir com você. Eu a desprezo. E me desprezo por me dar ao trabalho de lhe dirigir a palavra.

Caminhou, decidido, até a porta.

_ Edward!

Ele parou, com a mão na maçaneta.

_ Sim?

_ Por favor... Mesmo que não acredite em mim, Nessie não cometeu nenhum crime!

_ Eu sei _ ele concordou, inabalável.

_ Então, por favor... Por favor, traga-a de volta! Viva!

Ele abrumou o corpo e a fitou. Os olhos duro e frios contemplaram os cabelos longos até a cintura, preso apenas com uma tiara de veludo negro. Bella não era alta, e o estilo simples de suas roupas só fazia acentuar seu corpo esguio.

Era uma criatura delicada, que parecia preste a romper-se uma lufada de ar mais forte. Uma palavra mais dura poderia quebrá-la em duas. Entretanto...

Como se fosse possível, os olhos dourados tornaram-se ainda mais inclementes.

_ A criança foi seqüestrada porque tem meu sobrenome _ Ele disse com frieza. _ Portanto, farei o possível e o impossível para resgatá-la.

A porta se fechou, deixando Bella zangada. Ele se referia a Nessie como "a criança", como se ela fosse uma boneca sem alma! Um mero objeto inanimado que fora roubado!

_ Oh! _ Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos insuportáveis.

Sua garotinha, nas mãos de um louco! Que tipo de monstro sem coração tiraria uma filhinha de sua mãe? O que tornava uma pessoa tão cruel, tão má?

Ergueu o rosto quando um pensamento sombrio atravessou sua mente. Conhecia apenas uma pessoa capaz de tamanha crueldade: Carlisle Cullen.

Era muitas vezes mais inclemente do que Edward. E a odiava. Odiava-a por considerá-la indigna do filho. Se Edward se considerava onipotente, Carlisle julgava-se um deus.

Ela endireitou o corpo. Mas ainda tremia. Um medo terrível invadiu seu coração materno.

**Gente essa e uma adaptação de um dos meus livros favoritos esperam que gostem**.


	2. Chapter 2

Um homenzarrão de terno cinza e cara de poucos amigos montava guarda do lado de fora do escritório.

_ Onde está Edward? _ Bella perguntou, a voz trêmula. _ Meu marido, onde está?

_ O Sr. Cullen não quer ser interrompido.

Siciliano. O sotaque era Siciliano. Ela estremeceu e passou pelo segurança, ignorando a advertência.

Ao abrir a porta, viu Edward sentado a um canto da sólida mesa de carvalho. Não estava sozinho. Dois policiais lhe faziam companhia, bem como Mike Newton, seu braço direito. Os homens, reunidos em torno de algo sobre a mesa, ergueram a cabeça quando Bella entrou.

Ela os ignorou.

_ Edward, eu... _ começou, aproximando-se.

A grande mão desligou o aparelho sobre o tampo. Só então Bella registrou algo que sua mente não queria ouvir. Era a voz de sua filhinha, chamando:

_ Mamãe? Mamãe?

Empalidecendo, ela fechou os olhos, sentido que lhe faltava o equilíbrio.

_ Não toquem nela!

Reconheceu os braços de Edward quando ele a amparou, estreitando-a contra seu peito, até colocá-la diante de uma poltrona. Não a soltou até certificar-se de que ela estava confortavelmente instalada. Bella sentiu o coração acelerar, a respiração difícil.

Edward começou a praguejar em voz baixa, em italiano. Bella ergueu a mão fria e pousou os dedos sobre os lábios furiosos do marido.

_ Ed _ sussurrou fragilmente, sem saber ao certo por que o chamava pelo apelido, como no passado. _ Minha garotinha... Era a minha garotinha!

Edward Cullen abaixou-se ao lado de Bella, cujos cabelos emanavam um suave perfume. Fechou os olhos, a expressão torturada.

_ Shhh... _ murmurou, segurando-lhe os dedos frios, tocando-os brevemente com os lábios. _ Bella, ela está bem. Chama por você, mas não está aflita. Entende cara?

Bella desmaiou. Finalmente, cedeu às pressões e desfaleceu nos braços do homem que a amparava. Quando voltou a si, percebeu que já estava em sua cama, com o médico a seu lado, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente.

_ Quero que tome este remédio, Sra. Cullen _ ele murmurou, oferecendo-lhe dois comprimidos brancos e um copo de água.

Bella fez que não com um gesto de cabeça. Fechou os olhos, tentando recordar o que acontecera. Lembrou-se de ter entrado no escritório. Lembrou-se de ter visto Edward na sala, além de Mike e de dois policiais. Lembrou-se de ter se aproximado de marido, e então... Então a lembrança voltou, com uma onda de náusea.

_ Onde está Edward? _ indagou, ofegante.

_ Aqui! _ respondeu a voz preocupada.

Bella abriu os olhos e o viu ao seu lado. Ele parecia diferente, despido da costumeira arrogância.

_ Os seqüestradores voltaram a ligar, estou certa? Ligaram antes do prazo previsto... _ Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto pálido. _ Deixaram minha filhinha falar com você...

_ Tome os comprimidos que o médico lhe deu _ foi tudo o que Edward respondeu.

Ela recusou, balançando a cabeça.

_ Preciso saber o que lhe disseram _ insistiu.

_ Só depois de tomar os comprimidos.

_ Vocês só querem me fazer dormir. Não quero dormir!

_ Não são comprimidos para dormir, Sra. Cullen _ assegurou o médico. _ Não dormirá, se não quiser, mas conseguirá relaxar. A senhora quase teve um colapso. _ Ofereceu o remédio novamente. _ Confie em mim.

_ Tome o remédio _ insistiu Edward. _ Se não tomar, terei que segurá-la para que o médico lhe aplique uma injeção.

Ela obedeceu. Edward jamais fazia uma ameaça à toa.

Depois de certificar-se de que o pulso de Bella estava quase normal, o médico deixou-a a sós com o marido.

_ Agora pode me contar o que aconteceu _ ela murmurou, sem abrir os olhos. _ Não terei outra crise nervosa.

_ Você não teve uma crise nervosa. Apenas desmaiou.

_ Já viu isso acontecer antes, não viu? _ ela provocou.

_ Sim.

_ Na última vez, você simplesmente me deixou caída, se me lembro bem.

Ele virou-se para puxar uma cadeira para perto da cama. Bella, porém, sabia que o movimento servira apenas para ajudá-lo a afastar da memória uma lembrança indesejada.

Aquele primeiro incidente ocorrera em outro lugar, em outro país, em outro mundo. E ele simplesmente desaparecera, retornando apenas ao saber do seqüestro de Nessie.

_ Quando telefonaram? _ ela perguntou.

_ Pouco depois de eu a ter deixado.

_ O que disseram?

_ Não se preocupe. Deixaram muito claro que estão tratando de negócios.

_ Que tipo de negócios? _ Bella prosseguiu, surpreendendo-se com a calma provocada pelo medicamento que tomara. _ Dinheiro?

Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

_ É óbvio que querem dinheiro, algo que tenho em abundância.

_ É mentira! Eles não querem seu dinheiro!

Edward franziu a testa.

_ Como chegou a esta conclusão?

_ Ora, eles são sicilianos, como você! Se tivesse dito que levaram Nessie por vingança, eu acreditaria!

_ Por acaso está suspeitando de mim? _ ele indagou friamente.

_ Não de você, mas de seu pai.

_ Deixe meu pai fora disso! _ ele retrucou, os olhos irados.

_ Bem que eu gostaria _ Bella respondeu. _ Mas não posso. Você o desafiou quando se casou comigo e ainda o desafia, recusando-se a divorciar-se e encontrar uma nova esposa. Quanto tempo acha que ele suportaria essa situação sem tomar nenhuma providência?

_ Acredita que meu pai se vingaria seqüestrando sua filha?

Um brilho cínico iluminou os olhos de Bella.

_ Uma coisa ele já conseguiu: fez você vir até aqui, para enfrentar um problema que devia ter encarado há três anos.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

_ Se essa é a tática de meu pai, então cometeu um grave erro de julgamento. O que é meu, eu protejo. _ Ele estreitou os olhos de predador. _ E, embora não tenha mais nenhuma intenção de encostar um dedo em você, cuidarei para que nenhum outro homem tenha o mesmo privilégio.

As palavras fizeram-na estremecer por dentro.

_ É a sua vingança pessoal?

Edward não se preocupou em negar:

_ Entenda como quiser.

Bella cobriu os olhos doloridos com a mão trêmula.

_ Então é melhor dizer isso a seu pai _ falou, a voz cansada.

_ Não é preciso. Ele já sabe e não está em condições de fazer nada a respeito. _ Levantou-se e devolveu a cadeira ao lugar de onde a tirara. Então a fitou com olhar severo. _ Há seis meses meu pai teve um ataque cardíaco. As seqüelas deixaram-no preso a uma cadeira de rodas, com a saúde frágil. Não consegue fazer nada sem ajuda. Como poderia ter tramado algo tão trabalhoso como um seqüestro? _ Debruçou-se sobre a cama, intimidante e sério. _ Se quiser me ofender, fique à vontade. Mas deixe meu pai fora disso, entendeu?

_ Sim _ ela murmurou, atordoada com a notícia. Carlisle Cullen doente? O grande, o tirânico patriarca confinado a uma cadeira de rodas? _ Sinto muito _ disse. Não senti por Carlisle e sim por Edward, que venerava o pai.

_ Não preciso de sua simpatia _ ele disse, abrumando o corpo. _ Só quero que modere sua língua ao falar dele.

Mike entrou no quarto afobado.

_ Estão ao telefone novamente!

Edward correu para a porta e Bella tentou segui-lo, cambaleante.

_ Não! Segure-a _ ordenou a Mike. Depois saiu e fechou a porta.

_ Eu o odeio! _ ela sussurrou, desabafando a frustração.

_ Ele só está pensando em você _ Mike Newton argumentou gentilmente. _ Não é agradável testemunhar a discussão com aquele tipo de gente.

Bella riu com amargura e sarcasmo.

_ Pensa que não sei que estão negociando a vida de minha filha?

Mike não pôde dizer nada. Afinal, ela falara a verdade.

_ Maldição! _ Bella praguejou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Não conseguia mais ficar em pé. _ Vá embora, Mike. Não pretendo fazer nenhuma tolice.

Ele suspirou com pesar, mas não saiu.

_ Sei que não sou a melhor companhia no momento _ ponderou melancolicamente _, mas éramos amigos, lembra-se?

Amigos. Certa vez, no passado, chegara a considerá-lo seu único amigo num mundo de inimigos. Naquela época, sentia-se muito só, no mundo de alta-sociedade que Edward lhe apresentara. E desconfiava de todos que a rodeavam. Mike era a única pessoa com quem podia contar quando Edward não estava por perto. Mas, quando sua sorte virou, até mesmo o bom Mike lhe dera as costas.

_ Não preciso de ninguém. Só de minha filha.

_ Edward a trará de volta _ ele respondeu com tranqüilidade. _ Mas você precisa confiar, para que Edward possa agir como achar melhor.

Confiar... Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. A velha palavra, novamente.

_ Os seqüestradores ligaram antes do horário previsto, não foi?

Ele deu de ombros, realçando a elegância do terno caro.

_ Estavam nos seguindo _ explicou. _ Rastrearam nossa viagem de Nova York até aqui, mas não imaginavam que viajaríamos num Concorde. Portanto, erraram os cálculos. _ Colocou as mãos no bolso, a expressão séria. _ A notícia deixou Edward muito abalado. Nunca o vi assim. Não desde que...

Mike se calou. São não o culpou. Ele estava a ponto de dizer "desde que descobriu sua traição".

_ Edward contou que Carlisle está doente _ ela comentou, procurando mudar de assunto.

_ Foi terrível _ Mike confirmou. _ Sorte ele estar em Londres quando tudo aconteceu. De outra forma, não teria sobrevivido.

Londres? Bella franziu a testa. Carlisle jamais iria a Londres. Vivia dizendo que odiava a cidade.

_ Ele passou dois meses internado antes de estar em condições de voltar para casa. E Edward praticamente não saiu da cabeceira do pai durante duas semanas.

_ Oh!

Edward estivera tão perto de sua casa e ela nem soubera...

_ O caso foi mantido em segredo, claro _ Mike prosseguiu. _ Desde então, Edward assumiu tudo; está fazendo o trabalho de duas pessoas.

_ Pobre Ed _ ela escarneceu. _ E agora isso...

Um brilho perigoso iluminou os olhos de Mike

.

_ Não zombe dele. Não tem esse direito. E, afinal, ele está aqui, não está? _ O sangue italiano começou a inflamar as palavras do assistente. _ Veio sem pensar duas vezes, quando a maioria dos homens teria lhe dados às costas!

_ Você faria o mesmo?

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu. Edward entrou no quarto e parou, fitando-os com um olhar frio. _ E então? _ ela perguntou, ansiosa.

_ Fique calma. Ainda estão negociando. Tenha em mente que estão barganhando muito mais do que a vida de sua filha.

_ Barganhando? _ Ela ofegou. _ O que está tentando barganhar? Pague o resgate! Traga minha filha de volta! _ Notou o olhar sombrio de Edward e insistiu: _ Quanto pediram?

_ Isso não está em discussão.

Bella sentiu algo desmoronar dentro do peito.

_ Estão pedindo muito, não estão? _ sussurrou. _ Querem mais do que você conseguiria levantar neste momento...

Ele sorriu com uma ponta de tristeza.

_ Pelo menos não está me acusando de avareza.

_ Temos que esperar. _ Ele fez um sinal para que Mike os deixasse. O assistente obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra.

_ E então...

_ Esperamos que voltem a ligar com termos mais razoáveis. _ Edward comentou secamente. _ Quando comeu pela última vez? _ Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender a pergunta. _ Comida _ ele insistiu. _ Quando foi a última vez que comeu?

Bella passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos sedosos.

_Não consigo comer.

_ Quando? _ ele repetiu, obstinado.

_ No café da manhã. _ Atirou a tiara sobre a cama e voltou a abraçar o corpo, lembrando-se de como Nessie a fizera rir durante a última refeição. _ Oh, não! _ Dobrou o corpo, sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

_ O que houve? _ Edward indagou, apreensivo.

_ Ele não sabem... _ ela soluçou _ ... Do que ela gosta de comer. Nessie vai se sentir confusa, começará a resmungar... E ficará desesperada porque não estou perto e...

Edward se ajoelhou diante de Bella.

_ Ouça não se torture dessa forma. Ela vai se sair bem; você precisa Ter um mínimo de otimismo!

Ele tinha razão. Com muito esforço, Bella conteve as lágrimas e umedeceu os lábios secos.

_ Eles... Deixaram-no ouvir outra vez a voz de Nessie?

Involuntariamente, Edward afastou os longos cabelos castanhos do rosto pálido da esposa.

_ Ela está muito bem. Consegui ouvi-la ao fundo, tagarelando.

_ Você gravou a conversa? _ ela perguntou, ansiosa. _ Quero ouvir...

_ Não! _ Ele se ergueu abruptamente e voltou a assumir a postura de comando.

_ Por que não? Preciso ouvir minha filha!

_ Eu a entendo, mas não insista. Os termos que essas pessoas usam nas ligações são horripilantes.

Edward caminhou em direção à porta, como se a discussão tivesse terminado. Então parou a atenção concentrada num objeto sobre a escrivaninha de nogueira. Bella ficou paralisada enquanto ele contemplava a foto no porta-retratos.

_ Nessie é muito parecida com você _ ele comentou depois de um longo momento.

_ Sim _ foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

Realmente, a filha herdara muito da mãe. Cabelos castanhos, olhos pretos, pele pálida e delicada... Não tinha nenhum traço que lembrasse o pai.

_ Ela é linda _ ele acrescentou, a voz rouca. _ Você deve amá-la muito.

_ Oh, Edward! _ Bella exclamou, sentindo um terrível aperto no peito. _ Você também a amaria. Ela é...

"Sua filha, também!" esteve preste a dizer. Mas o marido a fez calar-se ao lançar-lhe um olhar frio e impiedoso. _ Não estou aqui para ouvir mentiras. Estou aqui para recuperar sua filha. Sua filha! _ ele enfatizou, num tom amargo. _ Não sou o pai daquela criança!

_ É sua, sim! É sua filha, pois você a concebeu! Pensa que não me revolto por essa maldita suspeita de que fui infiel? Acaso lhe dei motivos para acreditar que fosse capaz de algo tão desprezível? Eu era tímida! Tão tímida que corava e gaguejava quando algum de seus amigos falava comigo!

_ Até aprender a saborear seus próprios poderes sobre o sexo masculino, não é mesmo? _ ele contra-atacou. _ Os poderes que eu a ensinei a reconhecer! _ Fez um gesto de desprezo. _ Então parou de corar ou gaguejar. Começou a sorrir e a flertar!

_ Jamais tive um amante!

_ Então o homem em cujos braços a encontrei foi apenas fruto de minha imaginação? _ ele ironizou.

_ Não _ ela admitiu, estremecendo à lembrança. _ Era real.

_ E depois passei cinco semanas sem tocá-la, mas mesmo assim você conseguiu engravidar... Um milagre!

_ Seus cálculos estão errados. Foram quatro semanas. E fizemos amor muitas vezes naquela noite.

_ E no dia seguinte você mestruou. Como poderia ter engravidado?

Bella suspirou, vencida. Mentira sobre seu período menstrual. Mentira para puni-lo, porque ele partiria no dia seguinte. Mentira para privá-lo de seu corpo, e arrepender-se-ia daquela mentira durante cada dia de sua vida. Chegara a confessar a mentira, mas ele não dera ao trabalho de acreditar.

_ Não tem nenhuma resposta a isso? _ ele escarneceu.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

_ Acredite no que quiser _ replicou amargamente. _ Já não importa mais. _ Ergueu os olhos baços. _ Uma vez eu o amei mais do que a mim mesma. Agora, meu amor por Nessie é mais importante do que aquilo que um dia senti por você.

Edward permaneceu impassível.

_ Arrume-se _ ordenou, dando-lhe as costas. _ Então desça. Tratarei de providenciar algo para comermos.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Bella finalmente desceu para a sala de jantar, encontrou Edward parado diante da janela, pensativo. Era verão, o sol começava a se pôr e o jardim estava banhado de uma tonalidade coral que fazia tudo resplandecer.

Uma emoção agitou o interior de Bella: o desejo de uma mulher pelo homem que amara. Durante alguns segundos, não conseguia falar ou mover-se. Não queria deixá-lo perceber que ainda de sentia atraída. Mas não pela pessoa que ele era agora, e sim pelo amante terno que se perdera em algum ponto do passado.

As lágrimas toldaram a visão de Bella, como gotas de chuva numa janela de vidro. Lembrou-se de que chovia quando conhecera Edward. Uma pancada forte, que fizera as pessoas correr à procura de abrigo. Ela, então assistente num grande centro de jardinagem londrino, tinha vinte e um anos e era tão tímida que ruborizava sempre que um estranho a fitava. Por isso, preferia passar seu tempo entre as plantas a atender clientes. Mas uma de suas funções era atender escritórios, o que fazia com muito esforço, em virtude de sua natureza reservada.

Justamente por isso, estava na rua quando a chuva começara, por volta do meio-dia. Em meio ao tumulto, correndo com a cabeça baixa, Bella não viu um táxi parar no meio-fio. A porta se abriu repentinamente e um homem saiu do veículo, trombando com ela, desequilibrando-a.

_ Oh, desculpe-me! _ foi tudo que ele disse.

Edward, porém, deixara a carteira cair antes de desaparecer dentro de um edifício. Bella percebeu, agachou-se, pegou-a. E não teve escolha senão seguir aquele estranho, para devolver-lhe o porta-notas.

Felizmente, encontrou-o ao lado do balcão de recepção, trocando apertos de mãos com outros homens. Aproximou-se timidamente e tocou-o no braço.

_ Com licença...

Ele se voltou e a fitou de maneira intensa. A camiseta verde-pálida de Bella, com a logomarca do centro de jardinagem, estava totalmente molhada. Os cabelos presos numa trança, pingavam água em suas costas. A calça jeans e o par de tênis não estavam em melhor estado. Ele observou tudo, incluindo o rosto enrubescido e molhado.

_ Sim?

_ Você deixou cair isso. _ Estendeu-lhe a carteira com a mão trêmula. _ Quer verificar se é sua?

Instintivamente, Edward apalpou os bolsos. Como fosse muito alto, ela precisou erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele retribuía o olhar de uma forma fixa, profunda, sem emitir uma palavra.

Bella ainda não sabia, naquele momento, que o grande Edward Cullen estava calado porque se apaixonara instantaneamente. Ele viria a admitir isso semanas mais tarde, quando conseguiu derrubar-lhe as barreiras. Foi na noite em que, abraçados em meio a lençóis de cetim, os corpos suados, descansavam de um ato de amor. Ela ainda era tímida, ainda enrubescia, mas amava perdidamente aquele homem. O suficiente para se entregar a ele.

Uma semana depois, casaram-se num cartório de Londres. Mike comparecera como testemunha de Edward. Bella ainda se lembrava da maneira como o assistente a fitara. Era como se não pudesse acreditar no tipo de mulher que o patrão escolhera para esposa. A conversa em tom baixo que os dois homens tiveram ao final da cerimônia confirmou isso.

_ Está brincando, Edward? _ murmurou Mike _ Ela não parece forte a ponto de saber lidar com você, muito menos com seu pai!

Bella começou a ficar preocupada. Não exatamente preocupada, mas apavorada. Edward, porém, sorriu.

_ Ela sabe muito bem como me tratar. É o meu oposto nos aspectos mais importantes, e por isso me completa. Aprenderá a lidar com meu pai, você verá.

Estava enganado. Bella jamais aprendeu a lidar com o sogro. Na verdade, sentiu-se intimidada desde o primeiro encontro. Carlisle era um velho desagradável, egocêntrico e sedento de poder que a via como obstáculo aos planos gloriosos que traçara para o único filho. Mas era inteligente o bastante para não deixar que Edward desconfiasse disso.

Oh, não escondeu seu desapontamento inicial, criticando os ingleses e duvidando da capacidade de Bella de adotar o estilo de vida que a família Cullen levava. Entretanto, ao notar a determinação do filho, ficara de lado, observando, tramando, esperando pelo momento certo de agir.

Implicara logo de início com a timidez de Bella e a explorava impiedosamente, forçando-a a enfrentar situações nas quais ela se sentia totalmente vulnerável. Sabia que o poder e o dinheiro do grande Cullen a intimidavam. Sabia que ela só ficava à vontade com Edward por perto.

Por isso, cuidou para que o filho passasse a maior parte do tempo viajando. E arvorou-se o papel de acompanhante da nora, disfarçando a hostilidade na presença de Edward e propondo-se a ser uma espécie de mentor, para ensinar-lhe o comportamento social esperado de uma mulher de alta-roda.

Como conseqüência, Bella passou o primeiro ano de casamento em meio a um atordoante mundo de roupas elegantes, carros do ano e pessoas fúteis, que adoravam beijar o chão em que Carlisle pisava e zombar de sua nora simplória.

A parte mais triste era que, nas poucas vezes em que ficava a sós com Edward e decidia desabafar, o marido se zangava, tomava as dores do pai. Isso a deixava ainda mais infeliz e isolada.

O casamento começou a sofrer desgastes.

Quando Edward estava em casa, Carlisle era um encanto de pessoa, o que deixava Bella num estado de tensão que o marido não conseguia compreender. E, quando ele se encontrava por perto, as pessoas que escarneciam dela tratavam-na com a mais absoluta simpatia.

Um homem, o inglês Jacob Black,começou a lhe dar uma atenção especial. Sempre que ela saía com Carlisle, Jacob se aproximava para conversar ou dançar, monopolizando toda a sua atenção. Por outro lado, quando Edward estava por perto, jamais aparecia.

_ Quem é esse inglês? _ ele viria a perguntar certa noite, quando estavam se preparando para dormir.

_ Jacob? _ ela indagara. _ É um amigo de seu pai.

_ Não foi o que ouvi. Corte essa amizade _ advertiu Edward. _ Ou prefere que eu o faça?

Estressada com a tensão gerada pelo jogo de Carlisle, Bella desabafou:

_ Se você não se dá ao trabalho de passar mais tempo comigo, que direito tem de determinar com quem posso me relacionar?

_ O direito de um marido! _ ele respondeu com arrogância.

_ Você se denomina marido? Pois não passa do homem que ocasionalmente dorme em minha cama! Quanto tempo ficou fora dessa vez? Duas quase três semanas? O que devo fazer quando você não estiver por perto? Um retiro espiritual? Se quiser saber o que faço de cada minuto de minha vida, fique em casa e descubra!

_ Tenho que cuidar dos negócios! _ ele retrucou com rispidez. _ Os mesmos negócios que pagam suas roupas caras e o nível de vida luxuoso que lhe permite usá-las!

_ Por acaso lhe pedi alguma roupa? Acomodações luxuosas? Quando me apaixonei por você, apaixonei-me pelo homem, não pelo dinheiro! Mas eu quase nunca vejo o homem!

_ Pois está vendo agora.

Bella contemplou o corpo bronzeado e musculoso, em gloriosa nudez. Entretanto, pela primeira vez viria a recusar o convite que a voz rouca lhe fizera.

_ Estamos casados a quase um ano _ disse _ Posso contar nos dedos de uma das mãos as semanas que efetivamente passamos juntos. E esta não é a minha casa. É a de seu pai! Nas poucas ocasiões em que você fica aqui, dá prioridade a Carlisle.

_ É doentio o ciúme que você tem de meu relacionamento com meu pai!

_ Odeio morar aqui! Se não pode passar mais tempo comigo, prefiro voltar a Londres. Preciso de trabalho para preencher meus dias. Quero ter vida própria, e isso não inclui passar o dia em cabeleireiros, fazendo compras e sentindo-me uma estranha no meio desses sicilianos!

_ Talvez prefira um inglês...

Ela suspirou, irritada.

_ Isso não tem nada a ver com Jacob.

_ Não?

_ Não! Isso tem a ver apenas conosco e com um casamento que não anda porque você não tem tempo! Tem a ver com o fato de eu estar infeliz aqui! _ As lágrimas toldaram a visão de Bella.

_ Será que não percebe que não posso continuar assim? Eles... Seu pai, seus amigos, todos me sufocam! Fico assustada quando você parte!

Aquela súplica, vinda do fundo do coração, deveria tê-lo sensibilizado, tê-lo lembrado da criatura doce e suave por quem se apaixonara. Mas Edward era, acima de tudo, um homem possessivo.

_ Venha para a cama! _ ele ordenou.

_ Não! _ Ela começou a tremer ao perceber a expressão exasperada naquele rosto. _ Quero discutir isso até o fim!

Ele começou a se aproximar. Bella recuou, as mãos trêmulas estendidas para afastá-lo.

_ Não, por favor. Você está me assustando. Não quero ter medo de você também...

Mas ele não ouviu. E então a feriu. Não fisicamente, mas com sua sensualidade crua e impiedosa.

_ Aproxime-se daquele inglês e mato os dois! _ ameaçou, brutal e ofegante. _ O que é meu, eu protejo, e você é minha!

"O que é meu, eu protejo"...

Ele nunca voltara atrás na palavra dada, nem durante o mês seguinte, quando simplesmente desaparecera. Enquanto isso, Bella sequer suspeitava da armadilha que Carlisle armara. Certa noite, ele lhe entregou uma mensagem de Edward, pedindo-lhe que o encontrasse num hotel em Catânia, no qual haviam se hospedado algumas vezes.

Ela entrou na suíte reservada, nervosa, assustada, rezando para que finalmente pudessem ter uma conversa a sós. Abriu a porta com a chave que lhe fora entregue, levou a pequena mala até o quarto e voltou para a sala, onde ficou esperando.

Ele não veio. Por volta das dez horas da noite, Bella já estava deprimida e zangada. Por volta das onze, decidiu preparar-se para dormir. À meia-noite, ainda rolava na cama quando ouviu o som de outra chave na porta. A felicidade fez com que saltasse da cama, com sua adorável camisola de seda creme, e corresse até a entrada da suíte.

Foi quando teve início o choque, o horror, a confusão. Não foi Edward que encontrou, mas Jacob, que sorriu e murmurou:

_ Querida, você está encantadora... Como sempre!

Bella ficou paralisada. Não conseguia abrir a boca. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela não conseguia reagir. No instante seguinte, alguém escancarou a porta. Então Edward entrou, o rosto petrificado pelo ódio.

_ Então meu pai estava certo! _ esbravejou, furioso.

Bella emudeceu, enrubesceu. Jacob escapou pela porta da varanda e jamais reapareceu. E lá estava ela, parada no meio da sala, com a camisola transparente que comprara especialmente para reencontrar o marido.

Edward parecia uma estátua de ódio.

Bella procurou descobrir por que Jacob aparecera justamente no momento em que Edward chegaria. E chegou à conclusão de que o sogro tramara tudo.

_ Ed, por favor! _ Os olhos Pretos imploraram com desespero. _ Não é o que está pensando!

Ele deu um passo na direção de Bella e, com uma expressão perigosa no rosto, ergueu a mão.

_ Não! _ ela gritou, protegendo-se instintivamente com os braços.

Isso o fez parar.

_ Pelo amor de Deus! _ ela suplicou. _ Você precisa me ouvir!

_ Nunca! _ ele disse, rangendo os dentes. _ Para mim, você não existe mais!

Falou sério. Bella percebeu isso pela inclemência do olhar masculino. Foi mais do que pôde suportar. No instante seguinte, desmaiou e, ao recuperar os sentidos, percebeu que estava sozinha na suíte.

Não voltaram a se falar.

A suíte do hotel transformou-se em prisão nos dias seguintes, até que Mike, frio e impessoal, aparecesse para escoltá-la pessoalmente até Londres.

Desesperada, debilitada, Bella voltara para a Inglaterra, onde ficara muitos dias aguardando que Edward se acalmasse, que percebesse que ela jamais seria capaz de nenhum comportamento leviano.

Então descobriu que estava grávida, e tudo mudou. Tentou falar com o marido, mas ele se recusava a atender as ligações. Mandava cartas, que ele jamais respondia. Por fim, apelou para Mike, num telefonema:

_ Vou ter um filho de Edward. Isso deve significar alguma coisa para ele.

No dia seguinte, o assistente ligou.

_ Meu patrão diz que você está mentindo, e que a criança não é dele. Mas permitiu que ficasse na casa. Terá tudo de que precisar, contando que não diga uma palavra sobre sua traição.

_ Se é assim, por que Edward não me põe na rua, por que não pede o divórcio? _ ela retrucou amargamente, ferida pela injustiça.

_ Você já o humilhou bastante. Ele não pretende enfrentar também o escândalo de um divórcio. Mas preste atenção _ Mike advertiu em tom gélido. _ Deixe outro homem se aproximar e Edward matará os dois. Não tenha dúvida disso.

Isso significaria que Jacob já estava morto, num canto qualquer da Sicília? Mas por que se importar com a sorte de um homem mancomunado com Carlisle? Era uma pena que o sogro não pagasse pelo mal que lhe fizera.

Mas talvez Carlisle finalmente tivesse recebido a punição merecida, Bella ponderou de volta ao presente. Na sua determinação de livar-se da mulher que considerava inadequada para o filho, perdera o direito de amar uma das criaturas mais maravilhosas do mundo: Nessie.

Não teria ao menos uma ponta de curiosidade? Não pensava nunca em sua netinha? Jamais se arrependera? Bella esperava que sim. Esperava realmente que, enfermo ou não, Carlisle padecesse diariamente de um amargo arrependimento.

Ao perceber um movimento perto da porta, ela voltou-se. Era Mike, com um olhar atento, circunspecto. Por um momento, por um pungente momento, Bella teve a sensação de que assistente sabia exatamente em que ela estava pensando.

Então, o momento evaporou-se, porque Edward os ouviu e chamou-os para a mesa. Durante todo o jantar, Bella sentiu-se observada por Mike e teve a desconfortável sensação de que ele percebera sua sede de vingança.

A refeição foi um sacrifício. Ela esforçou-se por engolir dois pequenos pedaços de frango grelhado. Além disso, não conseguiu comer mais nada. Edward e Bella jantaram rapidamente, conversando vez ou outra sobre negócios.

_ Com licença. _ Finalmente ela se ergueu da mesa, fazendo os dois homens a fitarem. _ Vou subir para tomar um banho.

_ Tente descansar _ disse Edward num tom baixo. _ Se houver mais alguma notícia, eu lhe contarei.

Ela meneou a cabaça, cansada demais para argumentar. Não descansaria. Sabia que isso era impossível. Não voltaria a dormir até ter sua filhinha de volta.


	4. Chapter 4

Foi uma longa noite. Bella dormitou alguns poucos minutos e desceu pálida, para o desjejum. Edward, sozinho à mesa, tinha um jornal aberto diante de si. Fechou-o ao vê-la, observando, com o canto dos olhos, o efeito da noite mal dormida no rosto delicado.

Bella sabia que não estava bem. Não usava maquiagem e seu rosto perdera a costumeira tonalidade pêssego. Escovara os cabelos e prendera-os num despretensioso rabo-de-cavalo apenas para afastá-los do rosto. A saia reta de sarja e a blusa de linha num delicado tom de azul, em circunstâncias normais, teriam-na tornado bela; agora, entretanto, apenas contribuíam para aumentar sua palidez.

Edward estava igualmente abatido, ela percebera. Sem dúvida, também mal dormira. No entanto, sua roupa, uma calça bege de linho e uma camiseta pólo, realçavam os músculos do torso poderoso.

_ O que aconteceu à babá? _ ela indagou, sentando-se à mesa. _ Fui conversar com ela há poucos minutos, mas não havia ninguém no quarto.

_ Foi levada para a casa dos pais ontem à noite. Estava angustiada demais para poder ajudar. _ Bella sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça. _ Para começar eu jamais quis uma babá.

_ Você estava doente _ ele lembrou, levantando-se para utilizar o telefone interno. Em seguida, ordenou falando no bocal: _ Tragam a refeição de minha esposa. _ Voltou à cadeira. _ Você precisava de ajuda por causa da criança.

Bella o fulminou com o olhar.

_ Terei feito algum movimento, nos últimos três anos, do qual não haja tido conhecimento? _ ela zombou, sem esperar pela resposta.

Sabia como o cérebro de Edward funcionava: a velha ladainha de "o que é meu, eu protejo". Fora exatamente isso o que ele fizera durante os três últimos anos: mantivera a esposa e a criança no luxo e no conforto esperados de um homem de sua posição social.

Portanto, quando Bella adoecera com uma forte gripe, alguns meses antes, Ângela, a babá, aparecera para cuidar de Nessie por determinação de Edward. E agora a garota fora banida por não ter tomado a primeira providência esperada: comunicar o seqüestro a Eric, o motorista da casa.

Eric era também o guarda-costas de Bella. Fora contratado para cuidar de um dos "bens" de Edward Cullen: sua esposa.

A porta da sala de refeições se abriu e a Sra. Mallory entrou, com chá e algumas fatias de pão integral torrado. Sorriu para Edward, nervosa, e contemplou Bella com carinho.

_ Coma um pouco de torrada _ ordenou num tom severo, enquanto colocava a refeição diante da patroa. _ Não quer que eu fique montando guarda para ver se vai comer, quer?

_ Não se preocupe _ Bella murmurou com os olhos molhados, emocionada pela afeição da mulher. _ Obrigada.

_ Oh! _ disse a governanta ao ver as lágrimas. No instante seguinte, Bella foi envolvida por um caloroso abraço. _ Vamos, chore _ murmurou a Sra. Mallory, para consolá-la. _ Está precisando chorar. Pensando bem, quem não está? A princesinha estará de volta quando menos imaginar. A senhora verá.

_ Sim, claro. _ À custa de muito esforço, Bella empertigou o corpo. _ Sinto muito. Foi apenas...

_ Sei exatamente o que está sentindo _ suspirou a Sra. Mallory. _ Não precisa me explicar nada, senhora. Nada...

Deu um tapinha encorajador no braço de Bella e saiu, deixando-a a sós com Edward, que acompanhara a cena silenciosamente.

_ Parece que todos gostam muito de você _ ele comentou, por fim. _ Eric já veio perguntar como está se sentindo e o Sr. Crowley me parou no jardim pelo mesmo motivo.

_ Está surpreso? _ ela indagou secamente enquanto segurava o bule com mãos trêmulas. _ Estranha que possam ter carinho por alguém como eu?

Ele levantou-se e parou tenso, diante da janela.

_ Não _ respondeu. Durante o silêncio que se seguiu, Bella serviu-se do chá e pôs-se a tomá-lo. Edward não voltou à mesa. Depois de alguns minutos, perguntou: _ Ela é, como todos dizem... Uma princesinha?

Bella contemplou as costas largas do marido com raiva. Como podia fazer tal pergunta se, na noite anterior, virtualmente a impedira de falar sobre a criança?

_ Vá para o inferno! _ desabafou antes de sair da sala.

A manhã se arrastou numa terrível espera pelo som do telefone. O silêncio era opressor, e a sensação de impotência, angustiante. Para piorar, Edward decidiu trancar-se no escritório, deixando Bella desamparada.

Se ele acreditasse que Nessie era sua filha, ficaria tão calmo e impassível diante dos acontecimentos?

Por fim, Bella não suportou mais a situação. Num ato de desespero, correu para o quarto, vestiu uma velha calça jeans colante, uma camiseta e desceu a escada correndo, enquanto amarrava um avental verde-escuro ao redor da cintura.

_ Posso ajudá-la, Sra. Cullen? _ Um enorme guarda-costas a interceptou a porta.

_ Não _ ela respondeu. _ Obrigada. _ Quando fez menção de passar pelo homem, ele a segurou gentilmente pelo braço. _ Solte-me! _ ordenou.

O homem ruborizou, mas manteve a mão firme.

_ Recebi instruções de que a senhora não deveria...

_ Edward! _ ela gritou, com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Portas se abriram por toda a parte, inclusive a do escritório. Edward apareceu no corredor, os olhos aguçados ao contemplar a cena no pórtico.

_ Diga a ele _ Bella ofegava _ para tirar as mãos de mim!

Ele simplesmente franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ Você sabe que nenhum dos meus homens lhe faria mal.

_ Diga-lhe agora! _ ela esbravejou, os lábios trêmulos.

Edward não estava acostumado a receber ordens, principalmente na frente de seus subordinados. Fez com que o guarda-costas a largasse apenas com o olhar.

_ Muito bem _ disse rispidamente. _ Agora quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

_ Não _ ela respondeu, o rosto transfigurado pelo ódio.

_ Então não vai me dizer aonde pensa que está indo?

_ Quero sair _ ela disse. _ Ou por acaso está casa virou uma prisão?

_ Não, mas pensei que a situação da sua filha fosse mais importante do que seus programas.

_ Não ouse dizer o que é importante para mim! Você jamais entendeu isso!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ameaçadora.

_ Para onde pensa que vai? _ repetiu.

_ Caso ainda não saiba, neste país gozamos de direito de ir e vir!

Deu-lhe as costas, preparando-se para seguir em frente, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

_ Pare! _ ordenou quando ela tentou se desvencilhar. _ Pela última vez: aonde pensa que está indo?

Ela fitou os olhos de predador, observou a mão enorme ao redor do seu pulso e sentiu as lágrimas da impotência aflorar em seus olhos.

_ Quero apenas ajudar o Sr. Crowley no jardim! _ murmurou, a voz entrecortada. _ Aonde mais poderia ir, vestida desse jeito?

Ele resmungou algo e então soltou a mão de Bella, que massageou o pulso dolorido, respirando fundo para conter os soluços.

_ Onde estão suas luvas?

_ No barracão.

_ Então venha. _ Ele a segurou pelo ombro. _ Vamos procurar suas luvas.

O barracão guardava várias ferramentas. Assim que chegou à porta, Bella tentou se desvencilhar do marido. Como represália, Edward voltou a segura-la pelo pulso. Mas, em vez de usar a força, afagou com o dedo a marca vermelha que lhe deixara na pele.

Bella mal respirava. Se respirasse mais fundo, poderia chorar.

_ Sinto muito _ ele disse finalmente. _ Exagerei. Mas você precisa entender que não deve sair de casa sem companhia. E sinto por te-la ferido. Esqueci como sou forte... E como você é delicada.

_ Por que não posso sair de casa sozinha?

Edward não respondeu de imediato. Depois de um breve suspiro, explicou:

_ Estamos lidando com gente impiedosa. Isso significa que não hesitarão em lhe fazer mal, também.

_ Mas por quê? _ Ela ergueu os olhos lacrimosos. _ Não basta terem levado minha filhinha?

Pela primeira vez depois de três anos, Bella voltou a ver o Edward por quem se apaixonara no passado. Aquele que não a fitava impiedosamente, que se mostrava quase... Terno. E foi com muita ternura que ele lhe acariciou o rosto.

_ Quando me casei com você, fui contra os desejos do meu pai _ lembrou. _ Aos olhos de meus inimigos, isso a torna o meu bem mais precioso. _ Fitava-a com um brilho perturbador nos olhos. _ A criança basta. Eles sabem que basta, mas, se eu não jogar conforme as regras podem querer atingir meu ponto mais fraco.

_ Você arriscaria a vida de minha filha? Faria o jogo dos seqüestradores?

Repentinamente, toda a ternura esvaiu-se dos olhos dele.

_ O que pensa que eu sou? Algum monstro sem coração? É claro que jamais colocaria a criança em risco!

_ Então por que está tentando me assustar, dizendo que minha vida corre perigo?

_ Porque já me ameaçaram droga! _ ele irrompeu e, como não pudesse se conter, estreitou-a contra seu corpo. _ Eu mato quem tocar em você! _ ameaçou.

_ Mas você não tem o mesmo instinto protetor em relação a minha filha _ ela comentou, afastando-se.

Edward suspirou, amargurado.

_ Não basta que eu ainda tenha algum sentimento por uma esposa infiel? _ escarneceu.

_ Não! Não basta!

Ela entrou no barracão, seguida por um Edward sombrio e ameaçador.

_ Você não facilita nada!

_ Não _ ela concordou, vasculhando os objetos sobre a bancada. _ Por que deveria, se você nunca facilitou nada para mim?

_ Eu a protegi! _ ele respondeu com voz rouca. _ Outro homem teria deixado você e a criança morrerem de fome na rua!

_ E por que não deixou? _ Bella o desafiou, fitando-o com o queixo erguido. _ Porque estava protegendo seu próprio orgulho _ respondeu. _ Não há generosidade nenhuma nisso. _ Voltou-se para a bancada novamente. _ Se está esperando gratidão eterna, esqueça. Não me fez favor nenhum permitindo que eu ficasse aqui. E, se quer saber, eu o responsabilizo por não nos ter protegido, quando sabia que estávamos correndo risco!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada curta e seca.

_ Você é surpreendente, sabe? _ zombou. _ Não é para menos que se mantém bonita assim. A culpa não cria rugas nesta pele perfeita. Deve ser a receita para a eterna juventude!

_ E qual é a sua receita? _ ela retrucou, calando-se ao perceber o que acabara de dizer.

Depois de um silêncio incômodo, ele se manifestou:

_ Para minha beleza, você quer dizer?

Bella vasculhou as ferramentas com mais empenho, para disfarçar as mãos trêmulas.  
_ Claro que não _ respondeu. _ Eu jamais o chamaria de belo.

No instante seguinte, Bella viu-se aprisionada entre dois braços fortes.

_ Você sempre me chamava assim. Subia em meu corpo, nua, os cabelos adoráveis acariciando meus ombros, os braços apoiados em meu peito. Costumava olhar em meus olhos e dizer com comovente solenidade: "Você é tão belo...".

_ Pare! _ ela implorou, os olhos fechados para evitar a torturante lembrança.

Impossível. Em sua mente, ressoavam suas próprias palavras: "Teu nariz é belo, tua boca é bela, tua pelo..." Bella também se lembrou da paixão violenta que se seguia, do impacto selvagem que aquelas palavras tinham sobre Edward, da maneira quase desesperada, ainda que gentil, como ele a possuía.

_ Você sussurrava aquelas mesmas palavras ao ouvido de seu amante? Ele ficava tão enlouquecido quanto eu?

Ela balançou a cabeça, assustada demais com aquele olhar impiedoso para falar.

_ Pare com isso...

_ Tem idéia do que senti ao imaginá-la na cama com ele? Maldição, eu a amava! Venerava o chão em que você pisava! Você era minha! Minha! Eu a despertei para o amor!

_ E meu amor nunca foi de mais ninguém!

_ Mentirosa! _ ele ofegou, colando em seguida a boca na de Bella.

Pressionou-lhe os lábios fechados até que se entreabrissem. Dali em diante, houve uma terrível revelação. Bella sentiu que retornava ao passado, quando aquele homem reinava, poderoso, em seu mundo. Era o cheiro de Edward, seu gosto, seu toque, sua textura.

Textura. Textura dos lábios violentos forçando os seus, da língua sedenta buscando a sua. Era a respiração de Edward em seus ouvidos, seus gemidos torturados, os dedos longos mesclados com os cabelos louros, o corpo rijo pulsando contra o dela.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, Bella agarrou-se à bancada, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. Edward distante poucos centímetros, tinha o peito arfante, o corpo tenso.

Então o som do telefone celular dissipou a tensão como uma lufada de vento. Ele tirou o telefone do bolso e levou-o ao ouvido.

_ Certo _ respondeu, após ouvir por alguns instantes. _ Já estou a caminho.

_ O que houve? _ Bella indagou, aprumando o corpo. Ele não respondeu. Nem a fitou ao dar-lhe as costas para sair do barracão. _ Não ouse agir como se eu não existisse! Nessie é minha filha! Minha! Se o telefonema foi dos seqüestradores, tenho o direito de saber!

Edward parou.

_ Sim, foi deles _ informou antes de partir, deixando-a só e infeliz.

_ Malvado! _ ela murmurou entre os dentes. _ Malvado, cruel e impiedoso! _ Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. _ Como pode não se importar? Como?

Já recuperada a fachada fria quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, Edward abriu a porta e a encontrou sentada numa poltrona. Parecia uma colegial esperando à porta da diretoria, mas seus lábios não eram de uma garotinha. Eram os lábios sedentos e pulsantes de uma mulher madura.

Ela se ergueu.

_ E então?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

_ Nada _ respondeu. _ Alarme falso. Era um trote.

_ Trote?

_ Temos recebido muito.

Bella não disse nada. Simplesmente se afastou, subindo a escada com as costas eretas, o queixo erguido. Sozinha.

_ Ela age como uma princesa _ Mike Newton comentou discretamente.

O comentário teve um efeito explosivo sobre Bella, que fitou o amigo com rancor.

_ Vá para o inferno! _ rosnou, trancando-se em seguida no escritório.

A tarde se arrastou penosamente. Bella não desceu para almoçar nem tocou na refeição que foi levada até seu quarto. Nas horas seguintes, caminhou de um quarto para outro. Sozinha, não tinha com quem compartilhar seu tormento.

Desceu para jantar com Edward e Mike. O marido lhe mandara um recado para que descesse. Ela obedecera por sentir-se cansada demais para argumentar. Tomou algumas colheradas da deliciosa sopa de galinha que a Sra. Mallory preparara, comeu um pedaço de omelete e bebeu um pouco de água. Apenas isso. Em seguida, pediu licença aos dois homens e subiu, tão silenciosamente quando descera.

_ Ela não tem mais forças para suportar a situação _ comentou Mike gravemente, depois que a porta se fechou.

Edward fulminou-o com o olhar.

_ Pensa que sou cego? _ resmungou.

Duas horas mais tarde, Edward abriu a porta do quarto de Bella e encontrou-o vazio. Estreitando os olhos, percebeu que a luz do banheiro estava apagada.

Desceu a escada novamente e verificou cada quarto antes de retornar ao escritório. Mike, sentado à escrivaninha, tinha os olhos fixos na televisão embutida no grande armário da parede.

_ O seqüestro está no noticiário _ informou ao chefe. _ Pensei que tivesse conseguido manter sigilo.

_ Eu tentei.

Edward entrou no escritório. Tomara um banho rápido; vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo.

_ Bella procurou por mim enquanto eu estava no banho? _ perguntou ao amigo.

_ Não. _ Mike o fitou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. _ Ela não está no quarto?

Edward não respondeu a expressão contrafeita.

_ Ligue para o canal de televisão e mande-os parar de falar nisso! _ ordenou.

_ É como tentar trancar a porteira depois que o cavalo fugiu _ ponderou Mike.

_ Acha que há alguma chance de Bella ter saído de casa?

O assistente fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

_ De modo algum. O alarme teria tocado e os seguranças apareceriam. De qualquer forma, por que ela desejaria sair?

_ Não sei. _ Edward franziu o cenho. _ Mas não a encontrei em lugar algum.

Mike ergue-se imediatamente, o telefone celular em punho.

_ Vou verificar com nossos homens. Procure novamente no andar de cima.

Edward subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus, para inspecionar cautelosamente cada um dos sete quartos do andar de cima. Encontrou Bella no último, mas não a teria visto se a luz do corredor não tivesse incidido nos longos cabelos castanhos.

Ficou estarrecido ao vê-la sentada no chão, apoiada ao berço. Aquele era o quarto de Nessie e Bella abraçava um pequeno animal de pelúcia cor-de-rosa. Edward sentiu raiva da emoção que experimentou.

_ Não acenda a luz _ ela pediu quando o viu alcançar o interruptor. _ Eles voltaram a ligar?

_ Não. O que está fazendo aqui? Isso só vai deixá-la mais angustiada.

_ Ao contrário: isto me consola. Tenho saudades de minha filha e sei que ela sente a minha falta.

_ Você precisa dormir.

_ Nessie não conseguirá dormir. Não sem o Bob. _ Acariciou ternamente o bichinho de pelúcia. _ Ela não vai para cama sem ele. Primeiro ouve uma historinha, depois pede um carinho. Então...

_ Levante-se daí! _ Edward atalhou rispidamente. Como ela ainda permanecesse impassível, prosseguiu irritado: _ Está querendo se punir?

Bella não se moveu, não deu um único sinal de que o escutara.

_ Bella!

_ Se não gosta do que vê, vá embora _ ela respondeu. _ Ficarei onde me sentir mais próxima de minha filhinha.

Mike apareceu à porta. Certamente ouvira as últimas palavras.

_ Está tudo bem? _ quis saber.

_ Suma daqui _ Edward respondeu bruscamente.

Ciente de que o amigo o tratava daquele modo rude por causa do nervosismo, Mike saiu silenciosamente, lamentando a triste sina do casal.

Edward entrou no quarto decorado em rosa e branco e parou à janela, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Bella permitiu-se fitar o homem que um dia fora tão intimamente seu.

O marido era oito anos mais velho e a diferença era evidente. Era claro, enquanto ela era branca; duro enquanto Bella era suave. Mesmo com tantos contrastes, ou por causa deles, Edward gostava de tê-la a seu lado. A maneira como a fitava deixava todas as mulheres morrendo de inveja.

Mas, com o tempo, a novidade perdera o encanto, especialmente quando Bella começara a dar provas de que não tinha estrutura para lidar com o ritmo de trabalho, com as ausências de Edward. O medo que ela sentia de Carlisle atingiu um ponto insuportável e a fez pedir que fosse morar num lugar só deles.

_ Aqui é nosso lar! _ declarara Edward. _ Não basta ofendê-lo com suas atitudes ariscas?

_ Ele não gosta de mim! Não sou o que Carlisle desejou para você. Seu pai não poderia deixar isso mais claro.

_ Ele a provoca porque você é tímida, só isso. Não sei por que desconfia de tudo o que faz!

Essa era a prova de como Edward estava cego em relação ao pai. Carlisle não fora apenas maldoso; fora destrutivo.

_ Muito bem _ disse Edward, trazendo-a ao presente. _ Fale.

Bella assustou-se. Perdida em suas lembranças, esquecera-se até de que ele estava no quarto.

_ De quê? _ perguntou.

_ Da criança _ ele disse. _ Do que está sentindo agora. Fale o que quiser.

Bella não pôde disfarçar a melancolia quando sorriu.

_ Você não quer ouvir.

_ Se isso a ajudar, ouvirei. _ Ele respirou fundo. _ Como ela é?

Bella o fitou, intrigada. Por que fingia estar se importando?

_ Você viu a foto. Ela se parece comigo _ respondeu, desejando poder mencionar ao menos uma semelhança física com o pai. Impossível. _ Tem meu rosto, meus cabelos, meus olhos... _ Poderia dizer que Nessie tinha o sorriso do pai, a mesma obstinação, o mesmo encanto. Mas isso não bastaria. _ Ela demorou a falar, mas andou muito cedo. E gosta quando as pessoas sorriem. Se alguém a olhar com expressão zangada, chora... _ Bella engoliu um nó na garganta ao imaginar como aquelas pessoas impiedosas estariam tratando sua filhinha. _ Edward... _ Suspirou, aterrorizada. _ Estou com medo.

Ele se voltou os olhos tão sombrios quanto a expressão.

_ Eu sei.

_ Se ferirem minha filhinha... _ Novamente se calou, debatendo-se com o medo. _ Eles machucariam um bebê? Teriam a ousadia de fazer isso?

Edward pareceu agitado ao responder:

_ Eles não farão mal algum a ela. De nada lhes servirá machucar a criança.

_ Então por que esse silêncio tão longo? O que estão esperando?

_ Estão jogando conosco _ Edward respondeu gravemente. _ É um jogo muito cruel, que tem como objetivo nos fazer sofrer. Agem assim para nos deixar desesperados, a ponto de concordar com qualquer coisa.

_ E você... Concordará com qualquer coisa?

_ Céus! _ ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos cansados. _ Quantas vezes terei que dizer que farei tudo para resgatar sua filha?

_ Sinto muito... Mas é tudo tão... _ Ela se calou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

Edward se inclinou para ajudá-la a erguer-se.

_ Venha. Você está exausta; não conseguirá descansar aqui.

Ele tinha razão. Bella estava tão cansada que mal podia parar em pé, mas mesmo assim suplicou:

_ Não me mande de volta a meu quarto! Por favor! Não quero me sentir só!

_ Não ficará sozinha. _ Gentilmente, ele tirou o bichinho de pelúcias dos braços de Bella e colocou-o sobre o berço. _ Ficarei com você.

_ Você? Mas...

_ Não adianta protestar. Precisa descansar e estou lhe oferecendo companhia para confortá-la. Sua alternativa é tomar o remédio que o médico deixou para uma situação como esta. A escolha é sua. Mas escolha logo, antes que eu decida por você.

Ela ergueu os olhos confusos.

_ Oh...

_ Quer que eu tome a decisão? _ ele sugeriu.

_ Seu sotaque está mais acentuado _ Bella observou, como se não tivesse escutado a ameaça.

Edward ficou surpreso, mas em seguida retomou a expressão sombria.

_ Estou tão cansado quanto você. _ Suspirou e, perdendo a paciência, ergue-a no colo. _ Seu tempo está esgotado _ resmungou enquanto a levava até o quarto. Caminhou até a cama. Ajudou Bella a tirar o robe de cetim marrom-café e afastou os lençóis. _ Deite-se _ ordenou. Ela obedeceu enquanto o via tirar o telefone celular do bolso. _ Mike? _ A voz era autoritária e não permitia comentários. _ Estou com Bella. Interrompa-me apenas quando for à hora.

_ O que quis dizer com isso? _ ela indagou, os olhos atentos.

_ Estou aguardando uma ligação de Nova York.

Perambulou pelo quarto e apagou as lâmpadas. Só o pequeno abajur de cabeceira permaneceu aceso. Então retornou à cama e, sem fitar Bella, tirou os sapatos e deitou-se a seu lado.

_ Ed... _ ela começou, pensativa.

_ Shhh! Durma.

_ Eu apenas queria... Agradecer.

Ele não respondeu não se moveu, não fez nada além de olhar para o teto. Rim observou até suas pálpebras começarem a pesar, até finalmente conseguir adormecer.

Uma hora mais tarde, Edward estava quase adormecendo quando Bella gemeu e agitou-se, afastando o lençol para se aconchegar nele.

_ Ed... _ sussurrou, aproximando os lábios quentes.

Foi à ruína de Edward. Ele sabia e desprezou-se por ceder. Mas Bella era tão deliciosa, tão doce...

Foi maravilhoso como flutuar numa nuvem. Ela sentia o corpo leve como uma pluma e procurou respirar lentamente enquanto sentia os beijos pelo corpo todo.

_ Ed... _ sussurrou mais uma vez.

Era exatamente assim. Era assim que Edward, sonolento e amoroso, a beijava inteira, despertando-lhe uma miríade de sensações, deixando-a completamente vulnerável.

_ Delícia... _ murmurou uma voz.

Oh, sim, era uma delícia, ela concordou silenciosamente. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa da Terra... Ou do paraíso, porque, no momento, parecia voar em outra esfera, nua e aquecida pela volúpia.

Sentia os seios túrgidos e pesados, os mamilos impacientes porque ele ainda não os tocara. Era exatamente isso o que desejava. Queria que Edward os sugasse até fazê-la contorcer-se de desejo.

_ Ed... _ voltou a sussurrar, desta vez ofegante.

_ Shhh _ respondeu a voz rouca.

Ela suspirou, concordando... E despertou ao sentir os lábios de Edward entre suas coxas.

_ Oh, céus... Não!

_ Sim. _ Ele se ergueu sobre ela, o rosto ensombrecido pela paixão, os lábios cheios e úmidos. Em ambos estavam nus! Os pêlos do peito de Edward roçavam nos seios de Bella, e uma coxa musculosa posicionara-se entre as dela. _ Você me deseja. Seu corpo me quer. Não negue. _ Você disse que iria apenas me confortar...

_ Isto é conforto. E da melhor qualidade.

_ Mas...

_ Não _ ele disse entre os dentes. _ Também preciso disso. Nós dois precisamos.

Então a silenciou com os lábios sedentos.

Ela suspirou impotente. Edward reagiu beijando-lhe o pescoço com avidez. Depois beijou-a profundamente, provocando-a sensualmente. Os dedos hábeis acariciaram os ombros delicados, os braços, até, finalmente, tocar os seios intumescidos.

_ Tem idéia de quanto é deliciosa? _ ele murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, os olhos dourados brilhando na escuridão. _ De como a sua pele me deixa quase louco?_ Respirou fundo, como se estivesse se desprezando por dizer tudo aquilo. _ Sou viciado em você _ confessou, a voz enrouquecida. _ É como uma droga, um entorpecente que não consigo obter em nenhum outro lugar!

_ Já tentou? _ ela perguntou, aturdida.

_ É claro que tentei! Acha que gosto de me sentir assim em relação a você?

_ Sinto muito _ ela murmurou, lamentando que o destino o tivesse forçado a sentir-se daquela maneira.

_ Não fale! _ ele ordenou. _ Quando você fala, lembro-me de quem é. E preciso disso. Preciso!

Naquele momento, Bella percebeu quanto ainda amava o homem que a desprezava e que, contudo, desejava-a desesperadamente.

O final aconteceu em meio a um silêncio pesado, Edward a excitava com total determinação, como se quisesse vê-la completamente enlouquecida antes de atingir o clímax. Quando finalmente a penetrou, a precisão inclemente os fez gemer. Ele então parou os olhos fechados, a expressão torturada e ao mesmo tempo extasiada.

Bella ficou quieta, experimentando a deliciosa sensação, levando-o mais fundo, mais fundo...

_ Respire! _ ele implorou. _ Respire, Bella!

Somente então ela percebeu que parara de respirar, mergulhada num êxtase sensual. Agarrou-se aos ombros de Edward, que gemeu e começou a mover-se.

Quando Bella finalmente voltou ao mundo real, Edward já não estava na cama. Ainda se encontrava no quarto, entretanto, vestindo a calça com movimentos irritados.

_ Está se odiando, Ed? _ ela provocou, insinuante.

Ele virou-se para fita-la.

_ Sim _ respondeu secamente.

A resposta franca deixou-a magoada.

_ Foi você que me seduziu _ ela observou.

_ Sim, eu sei. _ Pegou a camisa e começou a vesti-la. _ Não vou culpá-la por minha própria... _ Não completou a frase. Apenas abotoou a camisa e, ao terminar, fitou-a uma vez mais, para então desviar o olhar, como se não conseguisse mais contemplar a mulher lânguida sobre a cama. _ Você... Ficará bem sozinha? _ perguntou rispidamente.

_ Sem você para... Confortar-me? _ ela ironizou. _ Oh, sim, com certeza. Afinal, estou acostumada a ficar sozinha _ acrescentou com uma ponta de sarcasmo. _ Vivo só desde os treze anos.

_ Não minta _ ele protestou. _ No passado, até você estragar tudo, tinha a mim.

Bella saltou da cama para pegar o robe. De que importava que estivesse nua diante dele? Edward se odiava por desejá-la; portanto, quanto mais se odiasse, melhor.

_ A mentira é sua! Quando vivíamos juntos, eu não recebia nenhum apoio, não tinha direitos, Se ousasse protestar, você me calava da forma mais eficiente que conhecia: na cama. Quando eu insistia, era criticada. Você estranhava que eu preferisse cuidar de plantas e estar com pessoas, mas jamais lembrou que eu tinha o direito de gostar do que quisesse! Julgava-me uma pessoa frívola!

_ Jamais a considerei frívola.

_ É verdade. Você nunca teve um pingo de consideração _ ela retrucou, amarrando o cinto do robe. _ Até mesmo seus empregados me olhavam de cima!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada seca e incrédula.

_ Não sei se choro por você ou se a aplaudo por conseguir falar muito mais do que a ouvi dizer um todo o nosso casamento!

_ Aplauda. Mereço aplausos por ter suportado aquilo por mais tempo do que deveria!

Ele desviou o olhar, num gesto de desprezo.

_ Está começando a me cansar.

_ Bem, qual é a novidade? _ ela contra-atacou. _ Começou a se cansar de mim quando percebeu que eu lhe daria mais trabalho do que estava disposto a ter! Mas deixe-me dizer algo _ prosseguiu, sentindo o sangue ferver. _ Se você se cansou da menininha tímida, eu me cansei do moreno alto e bonito com quem me casei, porque ele se revelou mais um cordeirinho do rebanho Cullen. Todos faziam e pensavam as mesmas coisas. Pareciam clones de Carlisle!

_ Já terminou? _ ele atalhou friamente.

Ela meneou a cabeça, confirmando.

_ Sim.

Sentia-se corada e ofegante, incrivelmente estimulada. Em todos os seus vinte e cinco anos, jamais se dirigira a alguém daquela maneira.

_ Então vou sair.

_ Não até eu ter dito uma última coisa _ ela avisou. _ Anote a data de hoje, Edward. Não tomei nenhuma precaução contra o que fizemos nessa cama. Seu eu engravidar por causa desta noite, que não haja dúvidas sobre quem é o pai de seu filho!

**Ola meninas desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas e que eu tive uma apresentação de teclado e passei o dia fora e cheguei muito cansada. Sobre a fanfic ela e uma adaptação do livro de repente pai, obrigado pelas review vou tentar postar amanha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ao retornar AO Escritório, Edward JÁ não deixava transparecer a DISCUSSÃO Que tivera com Bella. Mike, Dois policiais e Dois especialistas estavam mexendo nesses sofisticados Equipamentos de jornal Última Geração destinada Rastrear um dos seqüestradores pelas ligações.

_ JA era ritmo _ Disse Mike. _ Tudo Preparado.

Edward meneou uma Cabeça discretamente e aproximou-SE da escrivaninha. Os Homens o fitavam com Cautela. Estavam monitorando OS aparelhos, Preparados para Agir prontamente.

_ Algum problema? _ Perguntou Edward, sentando-se.

_ Não _ respondeu o assistente. _ JA restringimos como uma ligação Certo Código de área, mas, para ter Certeza de Que ISSO ritmo funcionará, precisaremos de Mais.

_ Tem de funcionar. Falhas mostrar grandes Pânico e Pânico Significa Risco. Não Vou arriscar a Vida da menina, entenderam?

O Telefone começou Tocar. Na sala, Todos ficaram Imóveis. Edward quieto em SUA poltrona, como Mãos tensas, cravou OS Olhos nos Dois especialistas. Toques Dois. Três. Parecia UMA eternidade. Quatro. Um dos Profissionais fez hum aceno de Cabeça e Edward pegou o Aparelho.

_ Cullen _ anunciou.

_ Ah, Boa noite, signore. _ A voz macia e pegajosa soou de Todos os fones de ouvido. _ Espero Que JÁ tenha Resolvido Seu Problema de Caixa...

O Dia mal nascera quando Edward Entrou no Quarto de Bella,para Acordá-la Suavemente. Viu-a sentar-SE na cama, assustada.

_ O Que houve? _ Ofegou, instantaneamente Alerta.

_ Terminou, cara _ elementos murmurou, o tom brando. _ Sua FILHA esta salva.

_ Salva? _ Bella piscou OS Olhos incrédulos. _ Tem Certeza?

_ Sim _ elementos confirmou.

_ Oh, Deus! _ Ela Levou como Mãos trêmulas aos Lábios. SEUS Olhos, ainda cansados de Toda, Tensão, tornaram-SE com Brilhantes como Lágrimas de alivio. _ Onde esta Nessie?

_ Eu a levarei ate a Criança ASSIM Que estiver Pronta para Viajar _ Prometeu Edward.

_ Ela não está aqui? _ Bella indagou, apavorada. _ Eles uma ma... machucaram?

_ Não. Tome. _ Colocou NAS Mãos de Bella UMA Caneca com chá Quente. _ Beba e então se vista. Pretendo Partir Dentro de Meia Hora. Estará Pronta ate lá?

_ Eu... sim, a Claro...

_ Muito bem. _ Ele levantou si e apressou-SE NA Direção da porta.

_ Ed!

_ Sim?

_ Obrigada!

_ Meia Hora _ elemento repetiu, deixando-a assim.

Depois de banhar-SE e trocar-se, Bella estava preparada para Partir. Edward JÁ um esperava à porta de Entrada. Observou-a. Descer, com um terninho de Linho cru e marrom UMA Camiseta Não si maquiara. Raramente si maquiava. E SEUS Cabelos, penteados para Trás, estavam presos com tiara de couro marrom.

Nada Muito sofisticado, Como a Bella Que ele conhecera. Voltara um Ser uma Garota simples de gostos. Edward, em com contraste, assumira Novamente uma Postura autoritária, EM SUA calça de Linho cor de tabaco e Camiseta de gola olímpica branca. Armani, ELA adivinhou, lembrando-SE de Que o Guarda-roupa do marido tinha muitas roupas daquela grife.

_ Onde esta Mike? _ Indagou Bella, enquanto o Seguia naquela Manhã de Verão.

_ Precisou Cuidar de Negócios _ respondeu friamente, abrindo uma porta de Trás da Mercedes para da diante da Casa.

Bella sorriu AO ENTRAR no Carro. Com o Problema Resolvido, a Atenção de Mike concentrava-SE nos Negócios Novamente. E ela, por enquanto r ainda mereceria uma Atenção de Edward?

_ Onde está Minha FILHA? _ Indagou, quando Edward DEU uma partida. _ QUANTO tempo levaremos para Chegar lá?

Ele moveu os olhos sonolentos na Direção de Bella, Que ofegou. Lembrou-SE da Maneira Como Edward um beijara, um amara... Não!Recusava-SE Recordar da noite anterior! Aquilo não poderia voltar a Acontecer!

_ Muito tempo. Teremos Que Viajar com o jatinho, porque SUA FILHA estabele na Sicília.

Bella arregalou OS Olhos Pretos.

_ Como Minha Garotinha foi para na Sicília? _ Estremeceu. Nessie foi levada para Tão Longe e ELA não pudera Fazer nada! _ Eu não peguei Nada para UMA Viagem Tão longa! E Meu Passaporte! _ Fitou-o, aturdida.

_ Esta Comigo. Tirei-o do COFRE HÁ poucos instantes e sua mala JÁ está no bagageiro. Enquanto você Dormia, Fiz SUA mala e a da menina.

_ Você abriu Meu COFRE? _ ELA protestou.

_ O meu COFRE _ ele corrigiu. _ Da Minha Casa.

Bella ignorou a afronta.

_ Em Que Lugar da Sicília estabele Nessie?

Depois de hesitar, ele respondeu, estreitando OS Olhos:

_ Com Meu pai.

Com Carlisle Cullen! Bella retesou-se, alarmada.

_ Ele estava POR Trás de Tudo, não estava? Caso tenha machucado Minha Filha, Quero ve-lo morto! Se alguém Tocou um dedo na Minha filhinha, incluindo Seu pai, Que não Passa de um...

_ Pare ele _ interrompeu, o tom controlado.

Ela respirou Fundo.

_ Você ainda o protege? Mesmo depois de tê-lo USADO Como marionete? Mesmo...

_ Feche a boca, mocinha! Do contrario, farei ISSO à Força.

_ Eu odeio e desprezo você!

_ Eu avisei _ ele murmurou, colando OS Lábios Dela nos seus. Num beijo brutal, Destinado a acabar com sua desafiadora Postura. Entretanto, Além da punição, havia tanta intimidade Que a fez estremecer, Bella lutou para não ceder à Sedução. _ Foi você que pediu.

Ela afastou-SE bruscamente.

_ Não pedi Coisa alguma!

_ Ora Vejo Que ficou abalada com Meu beijo _ ele observou, segurando-a pelo pulso. _ Será Que Precisa de um Homem? Será Que uma princesa ficou Muito tempo trancada na torre? Talvez o aperitivo de um Ontem tenha lembrado Como ISSO LHE FAZ Falta...

_ Como Pode ter Tanta Certeza Que uma torre ficou trancada? _ ELA o desafiou, recusando-si, a intimidar-se, Como não Passado.

Os Olhos dourados brilharam.

_ JA Disse Que protejo o Que Meu é. E um segurança manteve Vigilância, par assegurar-me de que antigos Homens si aproximasse.

Exceto _ Meu carcereiro _ ELA retrucou, escarnecendo. _ Nem você conseguiu manter SUAS Mãos afastadas de MIM.

_ Tenho o Direito legal. Sem Falar sem moral Direito.

_ Mas e se, a princesa For astuta o Bastante para Jogar suas Tranças e deixar o amante secreto subir _ ELA replicou.

Edward estreitou Olhos mínimos. Bella conteve uma Respiração, ciente de Que cruzara UMA Linha Muito perigosa. Então, para SUA Surpresa, Ele a soltou, recostando-SE não Assento.

_ Você mudou. Não terias Ousado Falar comigo a dessa forma a três Anos.

_ Oh, sim, eu mudei. Cresci. Fiquei Mais forte. O Que esperava de Mim, depois do modo Como me descartou?

_ Você Levou um amante para SUA cama _ observou elementos injustamente.

_ E você Simplesmente me DEU as costas!

Edward a fitou com rancor.

_ Percebo Que não esta negando uma acusação de adultério.

_ De Que adianta? Você si recusa uma Acreditar em Mim.

_ Vai Negar a Presença daquele Homem mo Seu Quarto?

_ Jamais neguei Que ele estivesse lá. Só neguei ter Desejado uma Presença SUA.

_ Não Vejo Onde esta a Diferença.

_ Não Vou dar-me AO Trabalho de explicar. Agora, assim o Que importa e Minha Garotinha.

_ Meu pai não seqüestrou um FILHA SUA. Resgatou-a. Ou, Pelo Menos, coordenou Tudo, para Que Fosse Possível ISSO. No Momento, a menina esta dormindo em Segurança, com sua Proteção. E em breve Vou Fazer você engolir CADA Palavra maligna e mentirosa Que usou para si referir a ele. Entendeu?

Entendeu Bella. Era outra Vingança. Mais UM Motivo para Puni-la.

Bella não podia Acreditar, Não queria faltar com Respeito ao pai do Edward, Mas o simples Fato de Nessie esta na Sicília, com Carlisle, era Suficiente Sinal de Que o velho patriarca tramara Tudo Aquilo. Mas Por que Carlisle arquitetara o sequestro? Ela perguntou si, aterrorizada.

O jatinho particular, dos Cullen aterrisou AO meio-dia no Aeroporto de Catânia. Depois de taxiar, Parou Distante do terminal de desembarque. O oficial da Alfândega FOI recebê-los e Edward, com o Rosto cansado, apesar de ter Dormido Durante Toda A Viagem, Entendeu-SE com o Homem.

Bella não Pode deixar de Sentir pena. Quarenta e Oito Horas 'antes' ele estava em Nova York. Depois cruzara o Atlântico, resolvera Aquela Crise e então voara Mais trezentos quilômetros para a Sicília.

_ Vamos _ ele Disse, segurando-a cintura dela.

AQUELE toque deixou OS Sentidos de Bella em Alerta. Ela tirara o casaco AO ENTRAR no Avião e agora si arrependia. Era uma sensação penosa daqueles Dedos próximos de SUA pele.

Imaginava si Edward teria Razão AO Comentar Que precisava da Companhia de um Homem. Esperava Que Tudo Aquilo Fosse apenas o Resultado das tensões Que sofrera nos últimos dois Dias.

Era Um Dia Típico da Sicília, com ar Quente e seco, o sol escaldante Num Céu Azul Imaculado. Um Carro OS aguardava, UMA Limusine branca e Resplandecente. Edward ajudou Bella a ENTRAR e Sentou-SE ao Lado Dela. Partiram no mesmo Instante e, Durante o Percurso, não falaram si, tensos. Bella franziu o semblante ao contemplar o litoral branco e azul. Não sabiá Como reagiria Edward ao Primeiro Encontro com Nessie, Que considerava uma Prova viva da Traição.

Viu uma casa, à beira de UMA Pequena baía, no Momento Que fizeram UMA curva. Sentiu o peito apertado AO ver OS Grandes muros brancos cheios de trepadeiras floridas, como varandas de vários níveis, TODAS de Frente para uma praia.

O Carro começou a subir Pelo Único Acesso a Casa. Era um túnel natural, ladeado de Árvores, Que si elevava aos Fundos da mansão. O Lugar era Maravilhoso, Muito retirado, idílico. Como paredes pintadas de branco e As Janelas em Azul destacavam a profusão dos pórticos Primaveris.

O Automóvel Parou e o Motorista buzinou. Bella conteve uma Respiração. Percebeu Que Edward a Fitou, Mas procurou ignorá-lo. AQUELE Lugar Maravilhoso foi O cenário de Todos os SEUS pesadelos.

"Nessie", ELA MESMA Disse para si. "Pense apenas in Nessie!".

O Carro Parou. O Motorista Saiu e apressou-SE lá Ajudá-la descer. Uma porta-balcão azul si abriu para dar lhe Passagem. Bella retesou o maxilar e moveu como as Pernas trêmulas. Uma cigarra Cantou preguiçosamente, Escondida nas alguma Árvore.

Outro som antigo. Do nada sem Pensar, ELA buscou a mão forte de Edward enquanto entravam na penumbra fresca do interior da Casa. Tudo era Tão familiar! Os Belos Quadros NAS Paredes, o elegante combinação de Móveis escuros e polidos com Ornamentos Delicados, OS Vasos com flores...

E Lá estava uma governanta de Cara Fechada, parada alguns metros Adiante.

Nenhuma Criança Veio Sauda-lá. Bella Fitou Edward, com os olhos ansiosos. Ele si adiantou e conversou com uma governanta em tom Baixo. Em seguida, voltou-SE e segurou a Esposa Pelo Braço.

_ por aqui _ Disse, o Rosto tenso, Fazendo com Que ELA o seguisse Pela porta em forma de arco Que levava uma das varias Escadas de pedra.

A mansão foi construída em vários níveis. Na Parte de Baixo, ficava uma área de Serviços: Cozinha, garagem e acomodação dos empregados. Ali também si situavam como salas de Visitas, Onde uma Família divertia se. O piso seguinte era Destinado inteiramente AO Império Cullen, com Escritórios equipados com o Que havia de Mais Moderno. Um andar Acima ficava como suítes, acima o piso Que abrigava uma área Mais informal, com piscinas, televisões EO Terraço com jardim Que levava à Pequena Enseada.

Enquanto caminhava, Bella sentia as Pernas enfraquecidas. Revivia Lembranças Que preferiria manter enterrada em algum canto secreto da Mente. Era como Lembranças de UMA linda suíte, de Uma Enorme Cama Com dossel E de um Homem Nu ele Bronzeado Deitado Sobre mínimos imaculado Lençóis Brancos. Um Homem Que adorava Ficar ali, observando-a caminhar Pelo Quarto, Que adorava ve-la pentear OS Cabelos, passar creme na Pele e...

_ Bella? _ Ela para ou. Não percebera ISSO Ouvir o Próprio Nome. Edward a fitava. _ por aqui.

Ela o seguiu. Em silencio, chegaram AO Nível das suítes. Edward Parou diante de UMA DELAS, Como si estivesse Tomado fôlego para o que estava por vir. Bella também conteve uma Respiração.

A porta abriu e ELA Entrou. Ficou Completamente paralisada AO ver uma cena.

Diante de UMA das Portas deslizantes de Vidro Temperado, havia um Homem. Cabelos grisalhos mínimos estavam Mais conseguia faze - lá lembrar, o porte imperial reduzido em nada. Aconchegada a seu peito, Uma Garotinha com fralda e um vestidinho de Algodão Branco. A Cabecinha loura acomodava-SE no Ombro do Homem, e OS bracinhos rodeavam-LHE o Pescoço.

Bella gelou. Sua filha nos Braços de Seu Pior Inimigo!

Carlisle a fitou e ELA Entendeu uma Mensagem contida naquele Olhar entristecido. Durante uma Doença, Carlisle encarou a Morte. Imaginara Como séria Morrer SEM abraçar uma netinha. Ele queria, Nem que fosse ISSO necessário seqüestrá-la.

_ Não!

Ela aproximou si, Quase cambaleante, e viu horrorizada, como Mãos encarquilhadas envolverem sua filha, Num ato de posse.

_ A menina Só ficou tranqüila em Meu colo! _ Ele exclamou, triunfante. _ Veja Como esta agarrada o MIM, VEJA!

_ Não!

Bella ofegou, negando AO Homem o Direito de ter algum Sentimento POR Nessie, Pela neta que ele negou o direito de Conhecer o Amor do Próprio pai.

Pressentindo uma proximidade da Mãe, um Garotinho agitou-SE não colo do Avô e ergueu uma sonolenta Cabecinha. Fitou a Mãe com OS olhinhos Luminosos, suspirou e estendeu Simplesmente OS Braços.

Bella inclinou-se, Tirou sua Filha do colo de Carlisle e abraçou-a ternamente. Nessie enrodilhou-SE Como um feto no colo da Mãe, aconchegando-SE em seu peito, OS bracinhos Entre OS seios de Bella.

Ninguém si moveu. Ninguém nem mesmo chorou. Bella Simplesmente fechou OS Olhos. A Emoção Que Sentia era Tão profunda Que NEM transparecia em seu Rosto pálido.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente Nessie ergueu OS Olhos, Fazendo beicinho.

_ Não gosto de Avião _ Disse.

Bella sentiu como Pernas vacilando, Como si só, A Voz da Criança tivesse O Poder de descontrolar suas emoções. Um abraço forte amparou Mãe e Filha, impedindo-as de CAIR. A menina ergueu o rostinho e, Pela Primeira Vez, contemplou os contornos Rígidos do Rosto de Seu pai.

O instinto de Edward lhe Dizia para afastar-SE das Duas. Entretanto, apesar de Bella Estar segurando uma Criança, era um elemento que a mantinha de pé.

_ Leve a Criança daqui, já!

A agonia transpareceu em Seu Rosto porque Nessie arregalou OS Olhos, num Princípio de choro.

_ Outro Homem mau! _ Resmungou. _ Quero Ficar com Mamãe! _ Agarrou-SE AO Pescoço de Bella. _ Não Quero Homem Mau, Mamãe! _ Soluçou. _ Vovô Prometeu!

Vovô?

Bella abriu OS Olhos e, Edward retesou-se.

_ O Que diabos...? _ Murmurou ele Entre OS Dentes.

_ A bambina precisava acalmar si _ defendeu-SE Carlisle. _ Eu acalmei da Melhor forma Que pude!

Num Acesso de Fúria, Bella livrou-SE dos Braços de Edward e fulminou pai e Filho com um Olhar de condenação.

_ Vocês São desprezíveis!

Com ISSO, DEU-lhes como costas e Saiu do Terraço.

_ Bella! _ A voz autoritária de Edward a fez Parar nos Degraus, do Lado de Fora. _ Aonde PENSA Que vai? _ Perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço.

_ Ora, solte-me!

_ Não SEJA tola!

_ Mas você VIU, não VIU? _ ELA protestou, fitando-o desesperada. _ Tudo foi Ele que fez! Armou Tudo ISSO POR algum Motivo sórdido e...

_ Cale-se! JA não avisei para não repetir acusações Como ESTA!

Bella percebeu Que o marido ainda não conseguia ver A Verdade.

O tom duro de Edward fez com que Nessie erguesse a Cabecinha Novamente, fitando-o com o Olhar assustado e lacrimoso.

_ Homem mau!

_ Edward! _ A reprimenda Veio de UMA FONTE inesperada. _ esta assustando a bambina!

Ele fitou o pai e concedeu:

_ Meu pai TEM Razão. Estamos assustando a menina. _ Segurou o Braço de Bella com Mais Força. _ Entre _ ordenou, evitando OS olhinhos assustados de Nessie. _ Estamos Todos esgotados.

Bella Entrou com relutância, Sabendo Que, dessa Vez, não tinha ESCOLHA. Eles estavam certos. Aquela cena assustara Nessie. Fitou Carlisle com olhos e Notou que o olhar do Velho perscrutava na Garotinha. Sorrindo, segurou a Mãozinha gorducha de Nessie, Que retribuiu imediatamente com um sorriso.

_ Vovô... _ ELA Falou, abalando UMA Vez Mais o Controle precário Que Bella tentava manter Sobre as Emoções.

Nessie dissera Aquilo com tanto Afeto! Visivelmente atordoado, Edward apertou OS Dedos AO Redor do Braço de Bella, Fazendo-a ENTRAR NA suíte.

_ Só você não Vê... _ ELA murmurou.

Ele a ignorou.

_ Sente-SE _ Disse, empurrando-a par UMA poltrona. Então estalou OS Dedos e UMA Mulher de Olhar ansioso de aproximou. _ Irina esta aqui para atender suas necessidades _ continuou, no mesmo tom frio. _ E começará pegando SUA Bagagem. _ Dispensou a moça e em seguida voltou a fitar Bella. _ Sugiro Que aproveite OS próximos Minutos para si recompor e acalmar a Criança. _ Nessie voltara a enterrar o Rosto no Pescoço da mãe. _ Pai? _ Dirigiu-si, a Carlisle com o mesmo tom autoritário. _ Precisamos conversar.

Depois Saiu seguido na surpreendente obediência do pai, Que si deslocava acionando OS Comandos Eletrônicos da Cadeira de Rodas.

O Silêncio tomou o Quarto, e Nessie arriscou-si, a erguer o Rosto.

_ O Homem Mau JÁ FOI? _ Perguntou timidamente.

Bella recostou-SE NA poltrona macia, aconchegando a filhinha AO peito.

_ Ele não e mau, querida _ murmurou gentilmente. _ e apenas...

"Engaçado" era uma Palavra Que Bella queria dizer. Curioso... Edward Jamais si mostrara Engaçado em Relação a nada. Para ele, a Vida era preto no Branco. A Confusão residia NAS Zonas cinzentas, Que evitava. Por ISSO O Casamento não dera Certo. Carlisle, Conhecendo o Filho, pintara O Mundo Que envolvia uma nora em toneladas de Cinza, provocando discórdia.

Era o Que continuava Fazendo agora. O Que pretendia? Queria Nessie Só par si? Mas não poderia tê-la, a não Ser Que fizesse Edward Acreditar Que era efetivamente o pai da Criança. É isso o levaria a duvidar do adultério de Bella. Carlisle estaria disposto arriscar se? Ou teria alguma carta não escondia no bolso da casaca?

Ela começou a tremer de Medo AO SE lembrar do Que Carlisle era capaz era.

_ Signora? _ Irina estava ao Lado da poltrona, com um sorriso amável. _ A bambina _ comentou Suavemente. _ Dorme tranqüila no colo da mãe.

Rin olhou para Baixo, Surpresa com uma rapidez com que Nessie adormecera. A criança ressonava, finalmente em paz.

_ Não chore, signora. _ Irina agachou-SE ao Lado da poltrona, para colocar a mão solidária Sobre o Braço de Bella. _ Agora a bambina esta segura. Signor Edward zelará POR ELA. Não si preocupe.

Sim, agora estava segura, Bella reconheceu. Mas desconfiava de Que SUAS preocupações estivessem apenas começando. Carlisle queria uma neta, não uma nora. Fora Astuto em Ponto de trazê-las para sua casa, com uma benção de Edward. Qual séria SUA Próxima cartada?

Três longos Anos lembrou-SE Bella, o marido foi Seu Único Aliado NUMA Casa Cheia de Inimigos.ate Mesmo OS empregados tratavam com um pouco de Respeito. Agora, porém, era Diferente. Em algum Ponto de SUA Vida, ELA adquirira uma maturidade Que a em impedia de Olhar para as PESSOAS como Monstros assustadores ou Como uma estranha daquela terra.

Talvez POR ESSA Postura firme e tranqüila, Irina a respeitava muito. E ajudou a Deixá-la Mais à Vontade Naquela SITUAÇÃO indesejável. Não permitiu Que ninguém entrasse na suíte, despachando Todos à porta.

_ A aguardava Casa como Boas Notícias Sobre a bambina, Sra. Cullen_ explicou uma moça. _ Agora Todos querem expressar SUA alegria. Mas Terão Que esperar. Apenas descanse e desfrute dessa belezinha. Eu cuido do resto.

Quando Nessie despertou, resmungando de fome, Irina agudou a sossegar a Garotinha. E, quando ELA recuperou SUA Energia natural, uma moça Levou-as para comer na praia.

As Três passaram UMA Hora tranquila à beira do mar, aproveitando o sol ameno da Tarde. Nessie Corria de um Lado para Outro, e SUA alegria enterneceu o Coração de Bella.

Subiram uma escada brincando. Nessie segurou NAS Mãos da babá e da Mãe para Saltar OS Degraus. Depois, pediu colo e repousou a Cabecinha no Ombro materno.

O sol punha si ea menina Dormia profundamente no Berço montado ao Lado da cama de Bella. Irina parecia Montar guarda, alisando o lençol de Pequeno bordado Inglês. Ignorava OS protestos da patroa, Que insistia para Que Fosse descansar. Ao final, Bella Parou de protestar e acomodou-SE não sofá da sala, para apreciar o Pôr-do-sol. Sentia-SE esgotada.

_ Você Parece exausta _ observou Edward ao aproximar-se.

_ Muita preocupação e de SUA Parte ELA _ ironizou.

_ A Criança esta... Mais calma?

_ Esta, Mas não Graças um você.

_ Desculpe-me si a assustei, ele _ murmurou. _ Mas você Que Precisa entender que para mim e uma situação... difícil.

_ Bem, então SEM Dúvida Ficara feliz em saber que pretendemos voltar para Londres assim que Possível.

_ Ansiosa POR Partir? _ Ele escarneceu.

_ assim que partirmos, ESTA SITUAÇÃO difícil terminará.

_ Quisera eu que Fosse tão simples...

_ E simples _ Bella assegurou. _ Basta colocar-nos dentro do Seu jatinho particular.

Edward não Disse nada, uma Atenção aparentemente concentrada na estonteante Visão do Céu avermelhado encontrando o mar, de um azul acetinado. Então si voltou para fita-la.

_ O Jantar estará pronto Dentro de UMA Hora _ anunciou. _ Será Que Pode Fazer o Pequeno esforço de si arrumar? Sei Que esta Muito cansada, Mas Precisa Ficar ASSIM?

Bella sabiá Que ele criticava POR USAR ainda as mesmas Roupas da Viagem. Edward si Trocará; trajara UMA calça de microfibra preta e camisa branca Imaculada. Estava com Ótima aparência o traje Só fazia ressaltar Seu porte másculo e Atlético.

_ Se ESTOU ASSIM vestida, a culpa e SUA _ ELA contra-atacou, evitando Olhar para O Homem Que atraente LHE tirava uma paz de espírito. _ Você Mesmo fez Minha mala, Lembra? Só lembrou-SE de Incluir como Roupas formais Que Tanto aprecia. Não colocou Nada par o dia-a-dia, nada Que combinam com esse clima Quente, ou SEJA, Que adequado par lidar com UMA Criança Cheia de Energia. Sem-mencionar que si esqueceu de Roupas íntimas Incluírem e Cosméticos eletrônicos escovas para Cabelos.

_ Foi ASSIM Tão Ruim? Não ESTOU acostumado uma Fazer malas.

_ Foi o Que percebi. _ Apesar do ressentimento, Bella não Pode evitar um Leve sorriso. _ Saiu-SE UM pouco Melhor com Nessie, Pois não si esqueceu do Bob. Foi Muita consideração. Ela mudou Totalmente AO ver o brinquedo.

_ E o Que Será Preciso para você Mudar?

Bella sentiu o Rosto corar, o Corpo arrepiar-SE AQUELE tom insinuante.

_ Jantarei na suíte, si não si importar _ Disse friamente, procurando Ignorar como Reações perturbadoras.

_ Comera na sala de Jantar, Como si costuma Fazer Nesta Casa _ ele determinou.

Bella balançou a Cabeça, em Protesto.

_ Não Vou abandonar Nessie. Pode acordar e Ficar assustada.

_ Irina não esta com ELA?

_ Sim, Mas uma moça não e uma Mãe da Criança!

_ A casa esta EQUIPADA COM UM Sistema de Comunicação Interno ele _ argumentou. _ Se Irina Chamar, você poderá voltar à suíte em poucos Segundos.

_ Segundos Que Serão UMA agonia para UMA Criança em Sofrimento.

_ Tolice ISSO É! _ Ele suspirou. _ A menina esta segura. JA Conhece Irina. Sabe Que uma Mãe deva aceitar alguém em que Pode confiar. DEVE permitir Que ELA o Faça Seu Trabalho enquanto...

_ Trabalho? _ Bella Erqueu UMA sobrancelha, desconfiada.

_ Sim. _ Edward fitou com OS Olhos imperturbáveis. _ Ela FOI Contratada especificamente para Cuidar da garota.

Bella ergueu-SE da Cadeira num átimo.

_ Como babá, você Quer Dizer?

_ Sim.

Ela estremeceu. Carlisle contratara Irina para mante-lá afastada de Nessie?

_ Não Preciso de alguma babá! POSSO Cuidar sozinha de Minha FILHA! _ Declarou, com uma firmeza Que Seu Coração amedrontado permitia. _ Na Última Vez Que você contratou UMA babá, Nessie desapareceu Bem debaixo do Nariz Dela!

_ Por que esta protestando Tanto?

_ Ed, Por Favor... Não o Faça ISSO Comigo! Não diminua Minha importância Como Mãe! Não Aqui ficarei ritmo Suficiente para precisar de Irina!

_ Meu Deus! _ Ele ofegou, OS Olhos chocados. _ Você esta aterrorizada!

_ Deixe-me quieta na suíte ate voltarmos para Londres, por favor.

_ De Que esta com Medo? Acha Que não POSSO Proteger Nessie Nesta Casa? _ Ao perceber Que Bella fraquejava, segurou-a pelos braços. _ esta errada, SABE? _ Murmurou, confortando-ª _ esta Casa e Como UMA Fortaleza. Ninguém Entra ou sai sem passar Pelo Sistema de Segurança.

Eram justamente com que PESSOAS de Dentro da Casa Que Bella estava preocupada.

_ Ed... _ Espalmou como Mãos sem peito do marido. Não FOI UM Gesto insinuante. Estava ansiosa Demais para avaliar o Que fazia. _ Ouça, não Quero Ficar, e você não me quer aqui Quer. Se Acredita Ser Impossível Proteger-NOS em Londres, então mudarei de Nome, OU de Identidade. Se Sair de SUA Vida, prometo Que Jamais voltará a passar POR ESTA inconveniência.

Edward si retesou.

_ Você... AMA Muito ESSA Criança, não?

Por que ele insistia em Fazer Aquela pergumta?

_ Ela e Minha Vida.

_ E o pai da Criança? Amava-o com a mesma Intensidade?

Bella fechou Olhos mínimos. Só queria afundar o Rosto naquele peito largo e chorar. Apenas chorar.

_ Sim _ murmurou.

Edward si afastou e voltou-SE Para a Janela, deixando-o assim e tremula.

_ Ele a amava?

Bella engoliu o não na garganta.

_ Creio Que sim _ respondeu, OS Braços Inertes AO Longo do Corpo.

_ Por que então ele não quis Ficar como Duas?

_ Parque decidiu não acreditar que era o pai deNessie, e Seu Orgulho Jamais permitirá aceitar uma FILHA de Outro Homem.

_ Então... Quer Dizer Que Lia Pode Ser... Minha FILHA?

_ Ed, Preciso Sair daqui. Não suporto Este Lugar _ ELA respondeu, ignorando-LHE a indagação. _ Jamais suportei.

_ Foi Tão Infeliz Nesta Casa?

_ Sim _ ELA murmurou, afundando no Sofá, desejando Que Aquela conversa nao tivesse começado.

Depois de um Silêncio Incomodo, Edward prosseguiu em tom Baixo:

_ Você não Pode Partir.

Rin sentiu gelar-SE POR Dentro.

_ O Que Quer Dizer com ISSO? _ Perguntou cautelosamente.

_ Nao Pode Sair daqui, para Lugar Onde não POSSO garantir SUA Segurança. O RISCO E Grande demais. _ Meneou uma Cabeça levemente. _ Portanto, Aqui e Que você ea Criança ficam.

_ Não Quero!

_ Você não TEM ESCOLHA.

Ela ergueu SE SEM hesitar.

_ Não tenho culpa si você não Quer o Divórcio. Não e Meu dono. Prefiro começar do Nada do que voltar Viver nesse teto.

_ esta Falando Como si você tivesse Sendo traída.

_ Não Quero passar Pela MESMA provação Que vivi JÁ Neste Lugar.

_ Talvez mereça ESTA provação.

Bella fechou OS Olhos para Controlar a raiva, Que Subia POR Seu Corpo Como lavas de um vulcão.

_ Mas Minha FILHA não Merece _ conseguiu dizer. _ Será Que, NA SUA Sede de Vingança, também deseja punir um Inocente?

_ Não ESTOU querendo Vingança. E um simples Caso de Segurança. Nesta casa, as Duas Certamente não correrão Perigo, Entendeu?

Oh, ELA entendera Muito bem. O amo e senhor acabaram de Falar. Final da Discussão.

_ Mas não tenho Que comer com você _ ELA o desafiou, não si deixando subjugar. _ Prefiro Morrer de fome.

_ esta Sendo infantil.

Verdade era. Mas não voltaria a sentar-SE na mesa de Carlisle. De Modo algum!

_ ESTOU cansada, ISSO SIM. Não Quero colocar UMA Roupa Elegante e brincar de mocinha obediente com Você e Seu pai. Será Que não Pode AO Menos me Concedente ESSE Direito?

Edward suspirou para desabafar sua raiva. Então, surpreendentemente, cedeu.

_ Preciso Falar com Irina os antes de subir. _ Disse. _ Farei com LHE Que tragam o Jantar.

_ Com ISSO, Saiu, deixando Bella, de Certa forma, frustrada. Por quê? Ela não sabiá. Ou Melhor, preferia não saber.


	7. Chapter 7

Não demonstrou ter percebido sua uma Presença. Nos seis dias Que passara ali, evitou com todo custo de se encontrar com Edward. Ele sempre aparecia par ver Nessie Durante o Almoço, e Bella Saia sorrateiramente antes que ele chegasse.

Não via Edward há cinco dias. Despertara Na Manhã seguinte à da chegada, com um empregado trazendo-lhe malas pesadas, Que continham Tudo o Que deixou em Londres. O marido fizera com uma que a Bagagem Chegasse à Sicília Durante A Noite, Demonstrando que era aquela uma situação Permanente. Irina lhe um Bilhete de Edward, em que informava Que tivera de regressar a Nova York.

A Cadeira de rodas Parou Cerca de Dois metros de Bella, ela permaneceu impassível, o velho siciliano rompeu o Silêncio tenso.

-O jardim sentiu Muita Falta de Seu toque mágico...

- Não tenho nada a lhe dizer Carlisle - informou ela, sem interromper o Que fazia. - Você e um velho terrível Que não Merece Minha Atenção, e nem a da Minha FILHA.

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma Leve risada.

-Quer dizer que aprendeu a falar hum? - Ele zombou.

Balla o olhou com desconfiança pelo tom amigável daquela Voz rouca. Foi Seu Primeiro Olhar franco na Direção do Homem. Vestido com uma camisa creme de manga Curta, Aberta sem colarinho, e com calça marrom, não era Mais UMA Pessoa ameaçadora. A solidez dos ombros e peitos largos, das Pernas firmes, dera Lugar à fragilidade.

-Por Deus! - Ela Sentou-se nos calcanhares, estonteada Demais para Conter o Comentário: - Como você mudou!

Ele sorriu amargamente.

- Odeio Isto. - e Indicou a Cadeira de Rodas.

Apesar da compaixão inicial, Bella percebeu o velho matreiro Brilho naquele Olhar. O Homem ainda era Perigoso.

-você, ESTA Mais bonita do Que Nunca. A bambina Teve uma sorte de Sair-SE a SUA imagem: OS mesmos Cabelos, Seu Rosto lindo, um doce e gentil Natureza...

-Mas fui covarde -Bella retrucou, ignorando o elogio. -Algo Que Minha FILHA não é.

_ Com certeza puxou uma Coragem de Meu Filho _ comentou ele, Orgulhoso. _ Ou talvez a Minha.

_ Que os céus protejam Minha Garotinha _ respondeu Bella, Surpresa ao perceber Que ele parecia saber exatamente quem era o pai de Nessie. _ Tem alguma Idéia de o quanto ela ficou assustada com o seqüestro Que você tramou?

_ Eu não raptaria uma bambina! Não permitiria Que ninguém tocasse Num fio de Cabelo daquela linda Cabecinha!

_ Mentira. _ Os Olhos castanhos de Bella brilhavam de raiva quando ELA SE debruçou Sobre a Cadeira. _ Vi SUA Expressão quando segurou Minha FILHA! Você parecia Tão... possessivo!

Ele ofegou, chocado.

_ Fácil e dizer isso a um velho confinado em uma Cadeira de Rodas! _ Murmurou com amargura.

_ Não me Venha com ESSE golpe de velho doente! _ ELA avisou, empertigando o Corpo. _ Não vai funcionar!

Abaixou-se para Pegar o rolo de arame e a tesoura, para sair dali.

_ Não si afaste de Mim, moça.

Estranhamente, tais palavras a fizeram parar. Não exatamente as palavras, mas o tom Opaco que foram Ditas. Ela voltou-se, surpreendendo-se coma vulnerabilidade daquele olhar.

_ Não seqüestrei nenhuma Criança! _ Ele vociferou, uma angustiada Expressão. _ Se o tivesse Feito, eu Diria! _ Respirou Fundo, exaurido Pelo esforço.

Bella o viu empalidecer. Não sabiá si devia acreditar Nele, MAS Não costumava Agir de Modo aflito. Tinha certeza que pessoas cruéis não baixavam a guarda. _ esta si sentindo bem? _ Indagou, preocupada.

_ Sí _ respondeu prontamente ele, Mas com a cabeça baixa, Como si tentasse Controlar a Respiração.

A Visão de Nessie, correndo rindo, com um macacão e Chapeuzinho branco, e a ofegante Irina em Seu encalço, capturou-lhes sua atenção. Bella riu. Como não rir? Cruzou os Braços e ficou observando. No seguinte Instante, uma Cadeira de rodas estava ao Seu Lado e Carlisle também Olhava a cena.

_ Corra, Nessie, Corra! _ Encorajou, brandindo o punho no ar.

Parecia um Milagre. Naqueles poucos Segundos, o velho patriarca cresceu sua Força e vitalidade.

Uma sensação estranha, talvez um Sexto Sentido, fez com Bella voltasse a erguer o Olhar. Na varanda do Alto, Edward observava Tudo com UMA Expressão torturada.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Edward também percebeu uma Mudança em seu Pai...

_ Ah! _ Disse Carlisle recostando-se na Cadeira com UMA risada triunfante. _ Viu isso? Ela escapou Pelo Meio das Pernas de Irina!

Bella voltou a olhar para praia. Quando ergueu os Olhos Novamente, Edward a fitou.

_ Se eu pudesse brincar também! _ O patriarca suspirou, com uma ponta de Inveja.

_ Carlisle... _ Bella ajoelhou-se ao Lado dele. _ Nessie e sua neta.

_ Eu sei, _ Fitou Bella com suavidade.

_ Você a ama?

_ Sim _ ele confirmou. _ Nós. Dois nos apaixonamos à Primeira Vista. ASSIM Que Minha neta me VIU, Veio para MEUS Braços Como SE JÁ me conhecesse! Eu a amo uma, e ELA também me ama. E Maravilhoso!

_ Ela também e Parte de Mim.

_ Como não negar, se e sua Imagem? _ A Expressão do Homem mudou.

_ Nessie Precisa da mãe.

_ E Claro! TODAS as Crianças precisam da Mãe _ ele concordou enquanto Irina Armava o guarda-sol. _ Ed adorava sua Mãe _ prosseguiu Suavemente. _ Costumavam brincar Juntos Nesta MESMA praia... exatamente dessa forma.

_ Esme _ Bella lembrou.

Uma sombra desceu Sobre OS Olhos dourados.

_ Você a homenageou deu o nome de sua mãe e dela à Criança. Obrigado. Foi Muito gentil de sua Parte.

_ Edward me contou que ela era uma mulher muito especial l. _ Ela fitou o sogro com o canto dos Olhos. _ Muito devotada ao marido e ao Filho.

_ ASSIM Como éramos devotados com ela _ Edward acrescentou. _ Mas um dia ficou doente e Morreu. Choramos Muito... ainda choramos, algumas vezes.

_ Esme si orgulharia de você,disse Carlisle.-você negou a Edward o direito de amar sua filha e esposa e assim ela o amou. O patriarca ficou quieto e Bella conteve a Respiração.

_ tirando suas próprias CONCLUSÕES _ ele Disse secamente.

_ Tenho Certeza? LEMBRE-SE de que apenas Nessie e Minha FILHA. TENTE algum de SEUS Truques sórdidos para tirá-la de Mim e Vou Segui-lo, Nem Que SEJA no inferno!

_ E Como eu poderia Fazer ISSO?

_ Você SABE Como, mas estou a um Passo a SUA Frente. Se obrigada, usarei uma carta Escondida em Minha casaca.

Os Olhos perspicazes brilharam.

_ E que séria essa carta?

Bella não tinha nenhuma carta Escondida, Mas não faria mal algum Deixá-lo preocupado.

_ Se ainda não SABE...

_ Meu Filho ama Seu pai _ acrescentou ele, em tom ladino.

_ Seu Filho também TEM O Direito de amar Nessie _ ELA respondeu, Dando-LHE as costas, Preparando-se para Deixá-lo.

Mas A Voz de Carlisle deixou-a petrificada:

_ Edward ama outra Mulher. Chama-se Tanya. Mora em Palermo e ele a Visita Duas Vezes POR Semana quando esta na Sicília.

Bella fechou Olhos. Câncer. Carlisle era um câncer Que Vivia da fraqueza dos Outros. Afastou-se, sentindo-SE nauseada. Ao voltar à suíte, encontrou Edward. Ele parecia zangado, o Rosto frio e RIGIDO Como UMA pedra.

_ O Que esta acontecendo? _ ELA indagou.

A Porta do Quarto estava Aberta e Duas empregadas colocavam as roupas de Bella Sobre a cama.

_ Venha Comigo!

Pegando-a pela mão, Edward conduziu-a a suíte vizinha. Ela ficou parada no Meio da Sala de Estar decorada em branco e azul, enquanto elemento trancava uma porta.

_ O Que esta Fazendo com Minhas Roupas? _ Perguntou, tremula.

_ Tirando-as de lá. Para começar, Aquela suíte não e sua. E, depois de testemunhar O quê Pode Fazer a um Velho doente, não Vejo Por que lhe fazer Concessões.

_ Quer Dizer Que esta me transferindo para o andar de Cima, para os apartamentos da Família?

Edward suspirou impaciente.

_ esta casa foi remodelada depois que você partiu, basicamente para adaptar-se a imobilidade de Meu pai. Mas outras mudanças foram feitas também.

Mudanças _ Que?

_ Houve UMA modificação na área íntima. Meu pai agora ocupa Toda a Parte familiar. Precisa de Cuidados Especiais: enfermeiras de plantão Vinte e Quatro Horas POR dia, fisioterapia diária e assim por diante.

_ Como um mini-hospital...

_ Sim.

Ela o fitou com UMA ponta de compaixão. O pai significava Tudo para Edward.

_ Portanto, as suítes dos Convidados agora não ficam no mesmo Nível da piscina. Esta _ Edward fez hum Gesto Que abrangia TODO o andar _ e Minha ala privativa.

_ Ah, agora entendo _ Disse ela com um sorriso amargo. _ Você deseja que Nessie e eu nos mudemos Para a ala dos hospedes.

_ Não _ elemento respondeu, estreitando OS Olhos. _ Sua filha fica exatamente Onde esta. E você que esta si mudando. Pará ESTA suíte, Comigo.

Silêncio. Edward observou e esperou Que ELA assimilasse As Palavras, OS Olhos dourados deslizando Pelas Pernas nuas e perfeitas, agora levemente bronzeadas. O curto Folgado, cor-de-rosa, não conseguia disfarçar a cintura fina e quadril arredondado OS, Assim Como uma Camiseta Curta não escondia Que ELA não usava sutiã.

Edward sentiu O Corpo reagir Ao Recordar O Sabor que tinham mamilos aqueles, uma amostra de Como reagiam quando tocados. Contemplou a Aliança de ouro, Que ele Próprio colocara naquele dedo delgado... e Que si tornara uma Marca da Traição. Angustiado, desviou o Olhar da Figura tentadora, desprezando a si mesmo POR desejá-la Tanto.

_ Não! _ Um elemento ouviu protestar. _ Ficarei com Nessie.

Edward voltou-se, o Rosto crispado, Uma Expressão perturbadora.

_ Teremos que voltar a discutir Sobre suas Escolhas? _ Elementos indagou rispidamente. _ Fará exatamente o Que eu disser enquanto estiver sobre este teto!

_ Exceto dormir na sua cama!

_ esta enganada. Você me DEVE ISSO _ replicou ele, com o tom cortante.

_ Mas você me odeia e me despreza! E odiou a si mesmo Pelo que aconteceu na ultima Noite em que passamos Juntos.

_ Não Vou Negar. Mas, para o Mundo e para esta casa, ainda Somos marido e Mulher. E marido e Mulher dormem NA MESMA cama, desfrutam de privacidade UMA Que não inclui UMA Criança.

_ Em Como poderemos fingir que temos um Casamento normal Com uma Separação de Três Anos? _ ELA ironizou.

Um Brilho matreiro iluminou OS Olhos DELE.

_ Ora, Simplesmente Minha Esposa prefere morar em Londres, Na Minha Casa, Aonde Vou ve-lá regularmente ...

_ CÉUS! _ Bella ofegou ao perceber uma fachada de Felicidade Que ele conseguira manter. _ Consegue Ser Tão falso QUANTO Seu pai!

_ Meu pai Deixemos de lado, por favor.

_ Se AO Menos fosso Possível! Mas, Uma Vez Que ele também mora Nesta casa, não Achara Estranho si voltarmos a...

_ Ele não dirá Nada _ Edward declarou friamente. _ Não deseja ver o Orgulho de Seu Filho abalado POR Causa DESTA SITUAÇÃO maldita.

_ E Carlisle fingirá Que tolera uma sugestão obscena Que esta me Fazendo?

_ Não e uma sugestão obscena. As olhos do Mundo você ainda e Minha Mulher, e manterá as aparências. Ou segue meus termos ou vai embora. Sem sua FILHA.

Era o Plano de Carlisle! Bella não sabiá si gritava de raiva OU SE chorava de desespero.

_ Não dormirei com você _ explodiu, Dando-lhe as costas, Pronta para Sair.

_ Aonde PENSA Que vai?

_ E Hora da Nessie dormir _ ELA informou secamente.

_ Irina cuidará Dela. Ainda temos Muito a discutir.

_ Mas eu Preciso Cuidar de Minha Filha!

_ ESTOU LHE dizendo para ficar! _ Ele esbravejou, tentando si Controlar. _ ISSO e Mais Importante. A Criança esta segura com Irina.

Ela voltou si, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

_ esta e outra punição, não é? _ Acusou amargamente. _ Como Pode Ser cruel a um Ponto de me separar de Minha FILHA?

_ esta me enfrentando, cara? _ Indagou ele, o tom perigosamente sedutor.

Bella respirou Fundo.

_ Não deixarei Que me subjugue Novamente. Não sou Mais Aquela Criatura tola e Frágil. Lutarei contra você nem que seja no fim do mundo!

_ ISSO não tem nada haver com Criança. _ Ele começou a si aproximar lentamente e Bella, com o peito arfante, não recuou. _ você esta me enfrentando. _ Outro Passo.

_ Por favor, pare de me intimidar!

Edward estava gostando da Discussão. Bella começou a perceber o Brilho de Satisfação naquele Olhar. Rapidamente, ele segurou a pelos Punhos e colou o Corpo Dela no seu, ofegante.

_ Gosto dissociação, cara. Costumava de beber vinho Mas creio Que gostarei Muito Mais do Sabor rasecante Que adquiriu.

_ Não Quero Que encoste em mim! _ Murmurou ELA, EM Protesto.

_ Não? _ Desafiou ele, com um tom aveludado na Voz. _ Sei Que deseja Ser beijada começou a ceder Totalmente.

_ Não!

Tarde Demais. Os Lábios sedentos cobriram OS de Bella, Fazendo Seu Corpo ganhar Vida.

Ele ainda a segurava pelos Punhos. Roçou o peito largo nos seios, tornando-os rijos. Movia OS quadris contra OS Dela, Fazendo-a gemer, e protestar. Ele continuo insistindo no Movimento, e ela começou a ceder.

Então Bella abriu a mão, anunciando o fim da rendição. Precisava acariciar aqueles Cabelos, aquelas costas, manter OS Lábios sedentos contra OS SEUS, agarrar-SE AQUELE Corpo amado.

Edward fazia caricias ousadas. Bella suspirou sensualmente e envolveu-lhe o Pescoço, roçando-se Nele. Enlouquecido com o Movimento, Edward segurou-a pelos quadris e ergueu-a.

Como Num transe, a Única Palavra Que Vinha à Cabeça de Bella era "belo". Tudo era belo! O Homem, seu toque, seu beijo. Belo...

Quando Edwarda carregou no colo, ELA não protestou. Quando ele Levou a para o quarto, só protestou quando ele afastou-se um pouco para acomodá-la na Cama.

Então Edward voltou-a a. Beijá-la, o Que FOI SUA perdição Bella perdeu-si enquanto ele acariciava e tirava suas Roupas, perdeu-SE no olhar sedutor de Edward Que si deitava Sobre ELA, penetrando-a. Lenta e profundamente, OS Lábios tensos, o Rosto crispado Pelo Desejo Atingiu o clímax com um desespero possessivo que a fez chorar.

_ Não me odeie, Ed ... _ ELA sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu. Com OS Olhos baixos, voltou beijá-la. E ali mesmo, Ao Sol da Tarde, perderam-se Novamente no delírio lento Que seus corpos clamavam.

Ao despertar, Minutos Mais Tarde, Bella percebeu Que ele si foi. Será Que ainda a odiava? Ou odiaria a si mesmo?

Desculpa a demora, mas tinha que estudar para o vestibular e quanto aos erros estou corrigindo espero que tenha melhorado essa e minha primeira adaptação e tudo novo para min.,obrigado pelas review

Ate a próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Caiu n Armadilha, seduzida Pela Paixão tórrida um Que foi submetida, Pelo Amor Que tinha Pela Filha, Pelo terrível Ciúme Que experimentava Duas Vezes POR Semana, quando o marido Partia para Palermo, tão retornando Tarde da Noite.

Estavam Naquela situação havia um mês. Edward não voltou a Viajar. Trabalhava em Seu Escritório na vila, Onde passava a maior parte do dia, aparecendo apenas no Almoço, no qual Bella não participava, e não Jantava. Às vezes ele ia a Palermo. Nessas ocasiões Bella si trancava no quarto e chorava.

Certa Noite, amargurada, explodiu quando o marido tentou Tocá-la.

_ Tire SUAS Mãos de mim! _ Esbravejou. _ Se Quer sexo, Pessa à SUA amante!

_ Minha... o quê? _ Ele Parou, O Corpo apoiado Num dos cotovelos. _ Amante?

_ Sabe exatamente do Que... e de QUEM... estou Falando!

Edward a fitou com o Olhar zangado.

_ ESSA amante... TEM UM Nome?

Bella recusou-se a responder. Ele sorriu e segurou-LHE o pulso Delicado.

_ posso forçá-la a me Dizer...

_ Queime no inferno, Edward Cullen!

_ Prefiro queimar Dentro de você, cara...

_ Ou de SUA amante! Só depende do dia da Semana, não é?

Ele arregalou OS Olhos, surpreso.

_Como?

_ Sabe Que ESTOU me referindo a Tanya. A Mulher Que você Visita Duas Vezes POR Semana agora, tire as mãos de mim! _ Tentou afastá-lo, inutilmente. _ Se quer prazer, vá atrás dela! Por que se depender de min não terá nada!

Edward a fitou repentinamente Serio.

_ Não? Você Pode ter um amante. Por que eu não POSSO?

Ela fechou OS Olhos, engolfada Pela angústia.

_ Não suporto Mais ISSO _ sussurrou.

_ Suporta, sim _ Disse ele Entre OS Dentes. _ Terá Que suportar Muito Mais. Portanto, deite-SE E, SE Preciso, Pense na Inglaterra, cara! _ Escarneceu. _ Quando ao prazer, eu terei sim!

Possuiu-a com Tanta sensualidade Que Bella não conseguiu Pensar em nada.

Bem Mais Tarde, imaginando Que ELA Dormia, Edward si levantou, vestiu o roupão branco e Saiu para o Terraço. Ficou Lá POR UM Longo tempo, acordada, perguntando se ele estaria odiando Novamente POR desejá-la. Fechou OS Olhos, desesperada com Aquela SITUAÇÃO.

Ao Ouvir o marido retornar AO Quarto, não si mexeu. Viu-o deitar-SE silenciosamente, o Silêncio era uma tortura. Mas um grito FOI ouvido, e Ambos ergueram-SE.

_ Nessie!

Bella saltou da Cama antes do Edward. Pegou o roupão e, pois, a Correr, apavorada com OS Gritos da Criança, Que ecoavam no corredor. Ao ENTRAR no Quarto, encontrou Irina com os braços da Menina em volta do seu pescoço o corpinho de Nessie estava trêmulo, e OS Gritos ERAM inconsoláveis.

_ O Que houve? _ Bella pegou a FILHA, estreitando-a contra Seu Corpo e murmurando Palavras tranqüilizadoras.

_ O Homem... mau... apareceu _ contou Nessie Entre soluços. _ O Homem mau... queria... Levar-me!

Bella ergueu o Rosto empalidecido para Irina, Que balançou a Cabeça.

_ Pesadelo _ a babá murmurou. _ Nessie os tem ocasionalmente.

_ Quer Dizer... _ Bella precisou acalmar A Voz 'antes' de prosseguir: _ Quer Dizer que ISSO JÁ Aconteceu e você não me contou?

A moça ficou desconcertada.

_ Nunca FOI Tão Ruim, signora _ explicou, erguendo OS Olhos para Edward quando ela chegou à porta, vestindo apenas um calção curto.

_ Saia! _ Disse Bella, num tom cortante. _ Irina Saiu do Quarto. _ Calma, Meu benzinho _ sussurrou Para a Criança. _ Mamãe esta aqui.

_ Cara... _ A voz de Edward soou rouca, e Pesada.

_ Não Quero Falar agora.

Depois de um Longo Silêncio, Edward Saiu.

Quando finalmente voltou Nessie dormia, Bella Sentou-se NA poltrona, com a filha no colo. Ficou Naquela POSIÇÃO Durante Muito tempo. Quando finalmente ergueu os olhos viu que Edward tinha voltado.

_ Fui eu que ordenei a Irina para não contar. Precisava Sentir Que SUAS Noites pertenciam a min agora, ELA esta apreensiva. Teme Ser despedida si eu não explicar Tudo a você.

_ Não tenho Poderes Sobre a babá _ Bella lembrou friamente.

_ Mas Irina não SABE disso. E TEM UMA afeição sincera Pela Criança. Seria Errado Puni-la por algo que sou culpado.

_ Não tenho uma Intenção de punir ninguém.

_ Então coloque uma menina não Berço e deixe Irina retornar.

_ para que eu possa voltar à sua cama?

Edward ignorou a Observação.

_ Nessie esta dormindo tranqüila. Não terá Outro Pesadelo.

_ Se não si importar, Aqui ficarei. Irina poderá Procurar outra cama para passar a Noite.

_ Mas eu me importo!

_ Quer sabre de UMA Coisa? _ Bella ergueu o Queixo, OS Olhos castanhos Frios Como Nunca. _ Não me importo Mais com você. Vou Ficar Aqui, com Minha filhinha, para estar por perto caso precisar de MIM. Nessie necessita da Mãe, não da substituta Que você decidiu contratar para mante-lá quieta enquanto me seduz!

_ Não e Bem Assim.

_ E exatamente ASSIM! _ Ela acariciou a Cabecinha da FILHA. _ Você mal consegue Olhar para Nessie! Como poderia Levar SUAS Necessidades em consideração?

_ esta me culpando?

_ Sim. Não foi Nessie que ofendeu Seu Orgulho, Mas e com ela que você me pune, quando a afasta de Mim.

_ Não e Nada disso! _ Ele protestou e, ao perceber Que alterara A Voz, tratou de suavizá-la. _ Estava apenas...

Ficou SEM Palavras e Bella completou o Pensamento:

_ ...disputando com ELA.

Edward deu outro suspiro e, surpreendentemente, admitiu:

_ Sim. Ela TEM você o dia TODO. E eu Quero ao Menos Durante A Noite.

_ Mas não si importa Que eu tenha Que disputar Espaço com Tanya.

Num Gesto inesperado, Edward ajoelhou-se diante Dela e ergueu a mão para lhe afagar o Rosto ternamente.

_ Ponha a garota no Berço e volte para a cama _ pediu, com a Voz rouca. _ Prometo Que Irina vira Chamá-la no momento que Nessie der algum Sinal de inquietação.

_ Não posso. Não Vou me deitar em sua cama Novamente.

_ Por que não? _ Indagou ele. _ O Que Aconteceu Aqui Que eu não tenha prometido resolver?

"Tudo mudou", pensou ela com amargura. "Você esta me Fazendo sofrer Novamente e não permitir isso!".

_ O Que Quer Que eu o Faça? Que eu negue a existência de uma outra Mulher?

"ISSO ajudaria", admitiu ela silenciosamente.

_ Ela existe? _ Arriscou.

Edward ergueu-se e desviou o olhar.

_ Sim _ confirmou.

_ Que adianta então faça Negar?

_ Não vai insistir para que eu pare de ve-lá?

_ Não tenho o Direito. _ Ela sorriu tristemente. _ Aqui estou para cumprir uma pena, Lembra? _ Ergueu-SE COM Cuidado par não despertar Nessie e colocou-a no Berço. Então respirou Fundo e fitou o marido. _ Mas ainda tenho o Direito de lhe Negar Meu Corpo. Se ISSO Ferir Seu Orgulho, terei o Maior Prazer de voltar para Londres, apesar dos Riscos. Mas não dormirei com você Novamente.

ELE estreitou olhos.

_ Quero Testar SUA Determinação. Preciso saber si e Tão forte QUANTO SUAS Palavras _ insinuou.

Bella ergueu o Queixo, desafiadora.

_ Por que se importar Comigo quando Pode recorrer à SUA... Fonte Alternativa de prazeres? Afinal, sexo POR sexo, você pode consegui-lo em qualquer lugar.

Edward retesou o Corpo. Sabia Que, si cedesse e admitisse Que desejasse somente Bella, revelaria Muito de si.

_ Você tem Razão.

Dito ISSO, Saiu, deixando Bella ainda Mais confusa.

Na Manhã seguinte, Irina não Parava de si desculpar. QUANTO a Bella, não consegiu dormir. Depois de estender como cobertas da cama da babá deitara-SE COM OS Olhos Abertos, desesperada POR ter mandado Edward para os braços de outra Mulher.

No Meio da Manhã, segura de Que não o encontraria na suíte, decidiu Tomar um Banho e trocar-se. Pará SUA Surpresa, Entretanto, encontrou Carlisle no Meio da sala.

_ Você conseguiu estragar Tudo Pela Segunda Vez! _ Um ele repreendeu.

_ Um bom dia para você também _ ELA retrucou friamente, ignorando-lhe a crítica. _ Veio me dizer algo?

_ MEU Filho Acabou de sair. E disse que não retornará nesses próximos dias!

Bella só não afundou na poltrona Mais Próxima parque não queria dar demonstrações de desespero diante do sogro.

_ E mesmo?

_ É, sim senhora. E Levou Tanya. Sugeriu Que você volte Para a outra suíte. Sabe mocinha, logo ira tornar-SE UM acessório Inútil, Que Ninguém Quer.

_ Minha FILHA Sempre precisará de MIM ELA _ respondeu, ainda sobre o Impacto daquelas Palavras. _ LEMBRE-SE disso, Caso esteja Tramando Mais um de seus Truques Velhos.

_ ESTOU apenas Passando um recado. E fico Satisfeito por ve-lá com a bambina Durante o tempo necessário.

_ Necessário para quê?

_ Para que ela comece a mudar os Sinais de SUA Origem siciliana! Por enquanto a Imagem e Sua, Mas não Ficarão assim para Sempre. JA Vejo em Nessie os sinais da nonna. _ Os Olhos de Carlisle si suavizaram. _ O sorriso, o Modo Como encanta a Todos.

Bella já percebera certos traços. Tornavam uma menina parecida com o pai.

_ Edward teria Que passar Mais tempo com ela para notar essas coisas_ observou ELA. _ Mas Seu Filho não suporta Ficar com Nessie Mais Que faça um Minuto.

_ A Menos Que eu decida Comentar as semelhanças _ Disse Carlisle. _ Ele JÁ esta Embaraçado com Minha afeição Pela Criança. Se eu Fizer Mais ALGUMAS insinuações, começará a investigar.

Bella ergueu UMA sobrancelha inquisidora.

_ E você fará essas insinuações?

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

_ Se Edward vem dando amostras de estar farto de você, creio que não tenho saída. Não posso permitir que a bambina pata agora Que tenho a Aqui _ determinou, possessivo. _ Nem Que ISSO signifique convencer Meu Filho Ficar com a Criança e deixar você Partir.

Tamanha crueldade a deixou aterrorizada.

_ Não séria Melhor Contar A Verdade e garantir o Lugar de Nessie Nesta Casa?

Ele descartou a Idéia.

_ Meu Filho Jamais perdoaria o Que Fiz para acabar com esse casamento. Amo a bambina, Mas também amo Edward. Não posso Ficar sem os dois.

_ E o Que Quer Carlisle,Carlisle consegue _ Bella lembrou amargamente. _ Não se da conta de quantas vidas esta prejudicando?

_ Sou um Homem doente. Quero Paz e Felicidade em meus últimos dias.

_ Você e um velho desagradável e diabólico, ISSO SIM! _ ELA retrucou, ríspida.

_ Eu sei! _ Ele gargalhou, o Que deixou a apavorada.

Os Dias si arrastavam. Somente Bella sabiá quanta Falta Sentia de Edward. Sequer conseguiu tirar SUAS Roupas da suíte, Como o marido pedira. Mas não dormira na Cama DELE. Seria ultrajante. Apesar de Tudo, não queria humilhá-lo perante OS OUTROS, Demonstrando Que não estava mais disposta a Viver ali Como Esposa. Era UMA loucura, Mas ainda Sentia Que devio Preservar o Orgulho de Edward.

Num Final de Tarde, Bella estava na Praia com Nessie. Havia construído um grande castelo de areia, com UMA Série de torres moldadas Num baldinho de Plástico. Ajoelhada, ELA instintivamente olhou para Cima e VIU Edward aproximar-se.

Seu Coração agitou-SE COM UMA súbita alegria e UMA desconfortável Ansiedade. Ele acabara de Chegar, Por que ainda não Trocará de termo. Estava SEM gravata e paletó, Más a calça e a camisa branca Cinza mostravam Que vinha de UMA reunião de Negócios.

_ Olha o Homem, Mamãe _ murmurou Nessie, receosa.

_ ESTOU vendo _ Disse Bella fingindo tranqüilidade. Porém, Doía Ouvir o tom preocupado na Voz da FILHA; Doía Sentir Que ela referia ao pai Como um Estranho. _ Veja, Já esta pronto _ comentou para distrair Nessie, virando o balde de areia para Cima. _ Agora Pode bater com uma pazinha.

A menina aproximou-se do balde, fitando Edward, Que pisava JÁ OS últimos Degraus da escada.

_ Soque a areia! _ Incentivou Bella.

A Garotinha desviou o Olhar e começou a socar, Mas sem-entusiasmo. A chegada de Edward tornara uma brincadeira Menos engraçada.

Bella procurou concentrar-SE NA Atividade da FILHA, POR Dentro Mas perguntava-SE O quê a Volta do marido significaria. Seria banida da vila?

_ Bela? _ Chamou ele, o tom Baixo. _ Preciso conversar com você.

Bella sentiu-se ruir por dentro, com um castelo de areia invadido Pela Água do mar

_ Claro. _ Sentou-se nos calcanhares e procurou sorrir, SEM conseguir encará-lo.

Mas tampouco um ele a fitava. Olhava à volta, Como si estivesse procurando algo. Então indicou um Conjunto de mesa e cadeiras brancas Que ficavam na Praia.

_ Poderíamos ir comer lá?

_ Certamente _ ELA concordou, aparentando calma.

Levantou-SE e espanou a areia do Corpo com as mãos trêmulas. Edward começou a afastar se.

_ Quero ir Junto _ sussurrou Nessie, agarrando-se ao braço da mae.

ISSO diminuiu a, Tensão de Bella, Que sorriu.

_ Então Venha, Meu Amor. Mas, se preferir Construir Outro castelo, estarei sentada Bem ali. _ E apontou para Onde Edward estava.

A Garotinha Levou algum tempo considerando SUAS opções.

_ Bem _ ela decidiu afinal, agachando-se e enchendo Outro balde com uma Úmida areia.

Bella respirou Fundo e, tentando acalmar o Coração acelerado, ergueu o Queixo e FOI AO Encontro do marido, Que gentilmente afastou UMA Cadeira para que se sentasse.

_ Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer _ ele informou.

_ E qual e essa proposta? _ Indagou ELA, o tom cauteloso.

_ Quero Que tentemos Novamente. ESTOU Falando de Nosso Casamento.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella ficou atordoada por alguns instantes. Não conseguia formular um único pensamento coerente.

_ Ouça-me antes de me dar uma resposta _ Edward apressou-se a acrescentar. _ Passei esta última semana tentando encontrar alguma solução para nós. Não encontrei.

_ E então?

_ Bem, ainda desejo você _ ele murmurou com voz rouca. _ Sinto que não posso deixá-la partir uma segunda vez. Portanto, estou disposto a esquecer o passado e peço que faça o mesmo.

A cabeça de Bella dava voltas. Jamais o vira pedir o que quer que fosse, e agora... Edward lhe pedia uma segunda chance! Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. Era uma emoção suprema saber que ele renunciara ao orgulho. E que a queria, apesar de considerar-se traído.

_ E quanto a Nessie? _ ela sussurrou. _ É parte de mim. Para me ter, você precisará manter algum vínculo afetivo com minha filha.

Edward contemplou a criança e Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia que, quando o marido a fitava, lembrava-se da traição. Uma traição que nunca existira...

_ Não sou uma pessoa ruim _ ele murmurou, sério. _ Não vou descontar meu sofrimento numa criança.

_ Mas você sequer consegue pronunciar o nome dela!

_ Ela tem o um pedaço do nome da minha mãe. _ Edward engoliu em seco. _ Por que fez isso? Por que deu à garota o nome da minha mãe?

"Por que ela é sua filha!", Bella queria gritar, mas não podia. Edward lhe negara esse direito.

_ Eu a adotarei _ ele disse finalmente, levantando-se. _ Então será legalmente minha.

Bella fechou os olhos, desesperada. Quando aquilo terminaria? Ela e Lia mereciam um destino melhor!

_ Por que não fazemos um teste de DNA? _ propôs, esperançosa. _ Isso o ajudará a aceitá-la como filha... Verdadeira.

Ele a fitou.

_ Está querendo dizer que concorda em tentar um reatamento?

_ O passado é passado _ ela murmurou. _ Terá que prometer enterrá-lo, se quisermos tentar novamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça, concordando.

_ Já estava disposto a isso antes de fazer a proposta.

Bella respirou fundo.

_ Tanya...

Ele crispou o rosto.

_ Está fora de cena.

Ela o fitou com o canto dos olhos.

_ Seu pai... _ Aguardou que Edward reagisse negativamente, mas ele não se alterou.

_ Não posso mentir e dizer que ele ficará satisfeito com a situação _ Edward reconheceu. _ Mas papai tem um genuíno afeto pela criança... _ Calou-se e Bella aguardou, ansiosa, que a corrigisse. _ ... Por Nessie. Talvez ele veja em Lia algo que não consigo ver.

_ Ele disse isso? _ indagou Bella cautelosamente.

Edward deu de ombros.

_ Creio que para meu pai, bastará saber que Nessie ficará aqui permanentemente.

Nesse momento, Nessie ergueu a cabecinha, os olhos desconfiados fixos nos de Edward. Para Bella, era perturbador testemunhar aquela troca de olhares.

_ Ed...

A menina levantou-se e, sem desviar o olhar, começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do pai. Parou diante dele, estendeu a mãozinha e abriu-a lentamente.

Era apenas uma pedrinha, uma insignificante pedrinha. Mas preciosa com um diamante. E, acima de tudo, um teste para a sinceridade da proposta de Edward.

_ É para mim? _ ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

Nessie confirmou solenemente, meneando a cabecinha loura. As lágrimas toldaram a visão de Bella.

_ Então... Obrigado _ murmurou Edward, pegando a pedrinha. _ Vou guardá-la como um tesouro, prometo.

_ Vovô ganhou igual _ disse a garotinha. _ Ele deixa debaixo do travesseiro à noite.

_ Verdade? _ Edward indagou, com uma ponta de curiosidade. _ Para quê?

_ Para afastar os demônios _ Nessie contou, solene. _ Nenhum homem mal vai levar Nessie se o vovô guardar a pedrinha sob o travesseiro.

_ Dio... _ murmurou Edward.

Bella ficou espantada ao dar-se conta de que Nessie não tivera outros pesadelos. Seria fruto da surpreendente sensibilidade de Carlisle?

_ Também vai guardá-la sob o travesseiro? _ Lia quis saber.

_ Se acha que vai dar certo, sim _ ele concordou. Então, como não conseguisse mais se conter, segurou o rostinho angelical entre as mãos grandes. _ Não vou deixar que ninguém lhe faça mal.

_ Certo.

Nessie meneou a cabeça, aceitando a promessa. Então, numa típica mudança de humor infantil, deu as costas e voltou para o castelo de areia.

_ Sabia disso? _ Edward perguntou enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

_ Sobre seu pai e a pedrinha? Não. _ Bella respirou fundo. _ Preciso me lembrar de agradecer.

_ Não chore _ ele sussurrou, vendo as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto da esposa. _ Nessie está segura aqui.

"Não estou chorando por minha filha", ela pensou. "Estou chorando por você". Pode não saber, mas acabou de dar o passo mais importante de sua vida: estabeleceu um elo com sua filha!

_ O que fará com a pedrinha? _ ela perguntou, enxugando o rosto com a mão.

_ O que Nessie pediu _ Edward respondeu, colocando a pedrinha no bolso. _ Nessie pode querer averiguar. Portanto, vou guardá-la debaixo de meu travesseiro.

_ Obrigada.

Ele a fitou intensamente.

_ Por quê?

_ Por ter consideração... Pelos sentimentos de Nessie.

Uma sombra desceu sobre o olhar de Edward.

_ Falei sério quando disse que quero tentar novamente. Mas ainda não ouvi o que você quer.

Ela retribuiu o olhar intenso, o coração em conflito. Deveria aceitar o risco?

_ Tenho algumas condições.

Edward sequer piscou.

_ Quais?

Bella desviou o olhar e respirou fundo.

_ Preciso saber que você sempre estará ao meu lado, apoiando-me em todas as minhas decisões, principalmente do que diz respeito a Nessie. Diante de seu pai e dos empregados.

Edward mostrou-se surpreso.

_ Não teve esse apoio da primeira vez que viveu aqui?

_ Não.

_ Fui um marido tão lastimável?

_ Não foi exatamente um mau marido. Apenas... Ausente. _ Parecia a melhor resposta. _ Mudei muito, cresci. Tenho mais forças para lutar, mas preciso de seu apoio.

_ E a quero como minha esposa _ ele murmurou, o tom macio. _ Minha esposa de verdade.

Bella sentiu-se aquecer por dentro.

_ Quero o mesmo, mas...

_ Mas...

Ela não conseguia sustentar aquele olhar intenso. Precisava ser prática.

_ Esta... Esta casa. Por mais bonita que seja não é... Familiar, aconchegante. Aceito o fato de que, com seu pai doente, tenhamos que morar aqui, mas...

Ele acariciou ternamente a face rosada da esposa.

_ Mas...?

_ Mas pretendo ter meu próprio espaço. Quero uma cozinha só pra mim, onde possa preparar as comidas de que gosto. Quero uma sala de jantar, uma sala de estar, quartos que não pareça um hotel e...

Ela se calou quando um dedo sob seu queixo a fez encarar os olhos dourados e intensos.

_ Concordo. Pode ter tudo isso. Faça o que quiser da ala de recreação e de hóspedes. Algo mais?

"Oh sim", ela pensou, com um aperto no coração. "Quero que você me ame. Que me leve para a cama e que faça amor comigo até não ter mais forças para levantar".

A imagem foi tão poderosa que Bella precisou fechar os olhos, o rosto enrubescido.

_ Jamais imaginei que a veria corar outra vez _ ele provocou. _ Em que está pensando, cara?

_ Preciso... Cuidar do chá de Nessie _ ela murmurou, levantando-se abruptamente.

Edward também se levantou, sem pressa e sorrindo. Parou atrás de Bella e segurou-a pela cintura.

_ Eu não estava pensando nisso, sabe? _ sussurrou, insinuante. _ Imaginei-me na cama, nu, e você sobre meu corpo, murmurando palavras que deixam este siciliano com o sangue fervendo! _ Deslizou as mãos para os seios fartos e prosseguiu, falando-lhe ao ouvido: _ Quero que volte a sorrir para mim como antes, como se vivesse para esses momentos.

_ Oh, Ed! _ Ela se virou para abraçá-lo. _ Você... Você...

_ Por que está gaguejando? Você só gagueja quando está com medo.

Ela conseguiu sorrir.

_ Ou quando quero... _ sugeriu, provocante.

Edward segurou-a pelo queixo e beijou-a com sofreguidão.

Acima deles, no último terraço, uma cabeça grisalha acompanhava a cena, os olhos frios. Quando eles se separaram, Carlisle afastou-se do terraço, seguro de que não fora visto.

_ Vamos _ murmurou Edward, puxando-a pela mão.

_ Não está esquecendo nada?

_ Sei o que quero e tenho certeza do que você quer. O que mais nos falta?

_ Nessie.

Percebendo o que fizera, Edward se desculpou:

_ Erro número um _ reconheceu, com um olhar contrito. _ Vou me esforçar, prometo.

_ Nessie! _ ela chamou, a voz insegura. A garotinha ergueu os olhos, como um cupido banhado pelo sol dourado. _ Já é hora de subir. _ Bella mordeu o lábio trêmulo. Nessie levantou-se, pegou o balde, a pazinha e aproximou-se, cautelosa, percebendo que algo mudara.

_ Quer deixar o baldinho perto da escada para brincarmos amanhã?

A garotinha concordou e então, fitando os dois, perguntou:

_ O homem vai junto?

Bella respirou fundo.

_ O que houve? _ Edward indagou, preocupado.

_ Ela não pode continuar a chamá-lo dessa maneira!

_ Tem razão _ ele concordou, ajoelhando-se até fitar Nessie nos olhos. _ Sou seu papai, sabe? _ Viu a menininha franzir o rosto, fazer um beicinho e assentir, sem muita segurança. _ Então diga: papai.

_ Pa... Papai? _ ela repetiu cautelosa.

_ Muito bom. _ Ele se levantou e encarou Bella. _ Se ela ficar gaga e tímida como você, será a perdição dos pretendentes...

_ Foi um elogio ou uma crítica? _ ela indagou, desconfiada.

_ Os dois _ Edward respondeu, sorrindo. _ Definitivamente, os dois. Vamos. _ Estendeu a mão para Bella.

_ Quero segurar a mão da mamãe! _ reclamou Nessie.

_ Sua mãe tem duas mãos _ disse Edward. _ Cada um pode ficar com uma.

_ Não! _ a criança protestou. _ Nessie quer pular!

Bella não conseguiu se conter e riu. Ele não percebia, mas tinha a mesma obstinação do pai.

_ Com isso ela quer dizer que também quer a sua mão, para saltar os degraus _ explicou, sorrindo.

Assim, Nessie voltou para a casa saltando os degraus, segurando as mãos da mãe e de Edward, que não falavam nada, tocados pelo momento pungente.

No alto da escada, Bella voltou-se e estendeu os braços.

_ Agora eu a levo no colo, está bem?

_ O homem vai me levar.

_ Papai _ corrigiu Edward. _ Papai vai levá-la no colo.

_ Está bem. _ A criança voltou-se para a mãe, sorrindo. _ Papai vai me levar.

Ele se abaixou, ergueu Nessie a fitou seriamente.

_ Agora posso segurar a mão de sua mamãe? _ pediu.

_ Pode.

_ Está bem _ ele disse, segurando a mão de Bella. Virou-se para ela e lhe disse ao ouvido: _ Não diga nada. Sei que Nessie me prestou uma grande honra.

_ Sei disso. Obrigada por entender.

Edward apertou a mão da esposa e conduziu-a para dentro da casa em silêncio.

Irina os aguardava, para dar banho em Nessie e preparar-lhe o chá. Depois que a babá e criança desapareceram pelo corredor, ele fitou Bella com expressão infeliz.

_ Posso ter você por alguns instantes? Ou o chá e o banho são prioritários?

Normalmente seriam, mas não naquele dia. O delicado relacionamento que tentavam reatar era mais importante.

_ Sou toda sua _ ela disse, sorrindo.

Bella considerou a etapa seguinte com um período de adaptação, em que os dois procuravam a todo o custo fazer o recomeço dar certo. Aparentemente conseguiam, auxiliados pelo fato de Carlisle ter deixado a casa poucos dias depois. Ele se internara numa clínica na Suíça para fazer uma cirurgia de substituição da válvula cardíaca.

_ É perigoso? _ ela perguntou a Edward.

_ Envolve um certo risco. Mas irá ajudá-lo a suportar os próximos meses _ ele respondeu, fazendo-a perceber a gravidade do estado de Carlisle.

_ Não vai ficar com ele?

_ Não. _ Ele sorriu. _ O orgulho de meu pai não me permite essas liberdades.

Antes de partir com seu séqüito, Carlisle ficou quase chocado com o beijo que Bella lhe deu no rosto.

_ Eu voltarei! _ esbravejou. _ Portanto, não pense que está me vendo pela última vez!

_ Você é um velho muito desagradável, mas não lhe desejo mal algum.

_ Bah!

Com Carlisle afastado, a tensão diminuiu. O próprio Edward parecia mais à vontade. Passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, saindo apenas algumas vezes para o escritório em Catânia. Como Bella não voltara a ver Mike, supunha que ele cuidava dos assuntos internacionais.

Edward aprendia, aos poucos, a aceitar Nessie. Não era uma tarefa difícil. A menina era adorável e, com a ausência do avô, adotara o pai como a figura masculina a quem dedicaria seus afetos.

Bella começou a trabalhar no projeto da reforma. Contou seus planos a Edward, pediu-lhe sugestões. Quando disse que a sala de sinuca seria o quarto do casal, ele decidiu "testar o ambiente" e seduziu-a sobre a mesa.

_ O que acha? _ perguntou ela enquanto estavam deitados sobre o tampo verde, nus e suados, sem forças para se mover.

_ Acho que vai dar certo _ ele murmurou. _ Mas creio que teremos que experimentar mais uma ou duas salas antes de tomar a decisão definitiva...

Tudo era muito leve, muito descontraído. Exceto quando faziam amor, um momento tórrido e muito, muito sério. Sempre tinham urgência em possuir-se. De certa forma, isso a preocupava. Era como se tivessem certeza de que aquilo não poderia durar. Portanto, tinham que aproveitar cada minuto.

A operação de Carlisle foi um sucesso e Edward viajou para ver o pai, antes que ele fosse transferido para uma casa de repouso, onde ficaria mais algumas semanas. Num impulso, Bella enviou-lhe uma pedrinha.

_ Diga que Nessie enviou _ pediu. _ Para mantê-lo afastado dos demônios.

_ Você e papai precisam tentar se entender. Vai tentar? Por favor?

_ Está bem. Tentarei.

As reformas terminaram antes que Carlisle retornasse. Bella preparou um jantar especial para recepcioná-lo e fez questão de mostrar-lhe as modificações que fizera. Apresentou-lhe o quarto em que Lia passara a dormir, o de Irina, o do casal. Mostrou também um dormitório próximo da escada, onde fora instalado um elevador de cadeira de rodas.

_ É para você _ explicou. _ Para quando desejar ficar perto de Nessie.

_ Ainda não estou com o pé na cova, sabe? _ ele retrucou, insolente. _ Não precisa ficar paparicando este velho moribundo.

De todo modo, Carlisle parecia diferente: mais quieto mais introspectivo. No entanto, Bella ainda desconfiava que ele tramava algo para arruinar seu casamento.

Pouco a pouco, retomaram a vida social. Com o apoio de Edward, Bella tentava ser mais cordial com os amigos dos Cullen. De certa forma, sentia-se mais madura, mais preparada para lidar com pessoas sofisticadas sem intimidar-se. Não tinha mais necessidade de ficar agarrada ao marido o tempo todo.

Enquanto tratavam de reconstruir o relacionamento, Carlisle apegava-se cada vez mais a Nessie. Ocasionalmente, levava-a a passear ou a visitar amigos que tinham netos na mesma faixa etária. No começo, Bella ficou preocupada, mas, por fim começou a relaxar. Agora tinha certeza de que o velho faria de tudo para proteger a vida da criança.

Pai e filha entendiam-se cada vez melhor. Certa manhã, Bella emocionou-se ao sair do banho e encontrar Nessie sobre a cama, sentada ao lado do pai, que lhe contava uma historinha infantil. Ele a fitava com ternura, quase com devoção.

"Sei que conseguiremos", dizia a si mesma todos os dias. "Merecemos esta chance".

Mas então veio o desastre. E os atingiu de maneira tão devastadora que nenhum dos dois escapou ileso.


	10. Chapter 10

Estavam numa grande festa, o baile anual oferecido pelo prefeito de Palermo. Carlisle também comparecera, levando Edward e Bella em sua limusine. Ela usava um vestido longo, negro, que lhe moldava as formas esbeltas como só a seda pura poderia fazer.

Soltara os cabelos, a pedido de Edward, mas fizera duas trancinhas na altura das têmporas e as prendera na nuca. A pouca maquiagem combinava com a postura serena que adotara no trato social. Pela primeira vez, desde que decidira reatar, usava o adorável anel de diamantes que ganhara no noivado, com a gargantilha combinando.

_ Está tão bela que me deixa louco _ ele murmurou quanto os três entraram no salão principal.

_ Pare de me elogiar _ ela o repreendeu, beijando-o, ciente de que Carlisle acompanhara a cena.

Os dois homens estavam com smokings impecáveis. O patriarca, atraente, recuperara uma pouco do peso e da cor.

Os salões do hotel sofisticado estavam cheios de convidados elegantes. Antigamente uma vila particular, o estabelecimento conseguira manter suas características originais, com as obras de arte e as antiguidades de valor inestimável.

Logo Bella perdeu Edward de vista. Mas ocasionalmente via Carlisle, que, dadas as suas condições, preferia os cantos mais tranqüilos. Depois de algumas horas, já cansada, ela decidiu procurar o marido para dizer-lhe que gostaria de voltar para casa.

Encontrou-o perto de uma porta-balcão, aberta para uma varanda diante do mar. Estava acompanhado por uma linda morena, com os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e brilhantes presos no alto da nuca. Alta, esbelta, usava um vestido azul de seda. Parada diante de Edward, tinha as mãos pousadas nos ombros largos, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. Entreolhavam-se.

Bella estremeceu. Aquela mulher só podia ser Tanya.

Então veio o golpe final. Edward sorriu ternamente para a estranha, abraçou-a e beijou-a.

Bella não viu mais nada. Deu as costas à cena, estonteada, e saiu cambaleando até o salão principal, onde ficou parada, sem saber aonde ir.

_ Bella? _ Carlisle apareceu, francamente preocupado. _ O que houve?

_ Não me sinto bem _ ela murmurou. _ Preciso ir para casa.

_ Vou chamar Edward. _ O velho patriarca estalou os dedos, para chamar a atenção de um garçom que passava.

_ Não! _ ela protestou. _ Prefiro ir sozinha. Pode chamar o carro para mim?

_ Naturalmente. _ Carlisle virou-se para o garçom: _ Traga meu carro imediatamente. _ O homem acenou com a cabeça e saiu. _ Alguém a insultou?

_ Sim _ ela respondeu, depois de um segundo de hesitação.

_ Quem?

Bella não respondeu. Logo depois o garçom retornou.

_ Seu carro já está à porta, signor Cullen.

_ Ótimo. Obrigado. Encontre meu filho, por favor. Diga-lhe que a signora não está se sentindo bem e que eu a levei para casa. _ Acenando novamente com a cabeça, o garçom sumiu entre os convidados. Carlisle manejou a cadeira de rodas, de maneira que ficasse ao lado de Bella. _ Ponha a mão em meu ombro.

Ela obedeceu, sem saber realmente o que estava fazendo. Quando pararam à entrada, o motorista de Carlisle apressou-se em ajudá-los.

_ Primeiro atenda a signora. _ Carlisle determinou. Bella entrou no carro silenciosamente. Assim que o sogro foi acomodado a seu lado, segurou-lhe a mão trêmula. _ Agora vai me contar o que aconteceu lá dentro? _ perguntou. _ Quem a insultou?

_ Edward.

_ Edward? _ ele repetiu, incrédulo. _ Meu filho a insultou?

_ Ele e Tanya estavam se beijando no terraço. Isso deve deixá-lo exultante, não? Por que não ri?

_ Porque não tem graça nenhuma.

_ Não, não tem.

_ Tem certeza do que viu? _ ele indagou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. _ Não era alguém parecido com Edward? Talvez tenha tirado uma conclusão errada...

_ Defendendo seu filho? _ ela o desafiou. _ Pensei que fosse ficar satisfeito com o que acabei de lhe contar.

_ Não. _ Ele ainda tinha o semblante preocupado. _ Sabe, Tanya é...

_ Não quero ouvir _ atalhou Bella. _ Edward terá que se explicar.

Carlisle suspirou, recostando-se no assento. Enquanto o carro os levava para casa, Rin olhava através da janela, sem prestar atenção em nada.

Ao chegar à mansão, Carlisle indagou:

_ O que vai fazer?

Ela o fitou, o olhar furioso.

_ Ainda não sei.

_ No seu lugar, eu esperaria uma explicação _ ele aconselhou. _ Não faça nada do que posso se arrepender mais tarde.

Quando o motorista abriu a porta e ofereceu a mão, Bella a ignorou.

_ É estranho ouvir isso justamente do homem que me contou sobre Tanya.

Ele franziu o rosto.

_ Sou um velho desagradável. Digo coisas para ferir as pessoas, você sabe.

_ E me feriu. Muito. Ainda está doendo. Parabéns, meu caro. Conseguiu novamente!

Com isso, ela saiu do carro.

_ Quer esperar um momento? _ Carlisle pediu. _ Preciso lhe dizer...

Não pôde dizer nada porque a segunda tragédia já estava armada. Sue, a governanta, recebeu-os à porta, aterrorizada.

_ A bambina, signora _ murmurou, trêmula. _ Está muito doente. Venha depressa!

Depois disso, nada mais importou. Bella saiu voando para o quarto da filha. Irina, pálida e assustada, chamara a enfermeira particular de Carlisle, que examinava a criança.

_ O que houve? O que há de errado com minha filha?

_ Peça a seu marido para chamar o helicóptero, signora Cullen _ recomendou a enfermeira, sem hesitar. _ A menina precisa ir para o hospital com urgência.

Bella ficou paralisada.

_ Rápido, signora Cullen.

Ela correu para o quarto e arrancou o vestido de festa. Na pressa, a gargantilha também foi arrancada, esparramando os diamantes pelo chão. Bella nem se deu conta disso. Colocou rapidamente a calça azul-marinho e a camiseta, para voltar ao quarto de Lia.

Carlisle já estava lá, ditando ordens a todos. O helicóptero chegou poucos minutos depois e pousou na praia, pronto para receber a enfermeira, que corria com a criança envolta num cobertor, e Bella.

Quando Edward chegou, o aparelho decolava. Carlisle praguejava, golpeando os braços de sua cadeira de rodas, e Irina soluçava a um canto.

_ Será que alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo? _ Edward exigiu, a voz ressoando pelo ambiente.

_ Meningite! _ o pai exclamou. _ A enfermeira suspeita de que Nessie esteja com meningite!

Na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, Bella, sentada ao lado do berço da filha, apenas observava, enquanto a enfermeira mantinha observação constante da criança, dos aparelhos, da mãe estarrecida.

As horas se arrastaram. Quantas Bella não saberia dizer. Edward apareceu, como uma sombra escura. Esgotado e pálido, olhou para a criança doente e, zonzo, perdeu o equilíbrio. Foi amparado pela enfermeira e conseguiu se controlar. Engoliu em seco, aprumou-se e fitou Bella, a expressão torturada. Precisou de todas as suas forças para segurar-lhe as mãos geladas.

Não falou. O que poderia dizer? Apenas olhou para a filha. Em algum momento, sentou-se numa cadeira que alguém teve a gentileza de levar e prosseguiu com a silenciosa vigília.

Médicos vieram, observaram, deliberaram e foram embora. Enfermeiras trocavam turnos. Em determinado momento, alguém lhe solicitou gentilmente que saíssem do quarto. Por quê, ninguém disse, mas foi a primeira vez que Bella demonstrou alguma reação.

_ Como? _ ela assustou-se. _ Por quê?

_ É só um momento.

A enfermeira os levou para a sala de espera, onde lhes serviu café, aconselhando-os a beber. Bella sorveu um pouco porque Edward a obrigou a isso. Por fim, porque não suportava mais aquilo, ele a abraçou. Mas Bella não retribuiu o abraço. Parecia estar distante, perdida num outro mundo.

Os minutos se arrastaram. Bella aguardava, inerte. Edward ocasionalmente a beijava na testa e acariciava seus longos cabelos, suas costas, tentando revigorá-la.

_ Sr. Cullen... sra. Cullen? Agora podem voltar.

Ela afastou-se dos braços do marido.

_ Bella...

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

_ Agora não, Ed _ disse, dando-lhe um tapinha no peito. E saiu.

Horas, mais horas. Em determinado momento, Carlisle apareceu ao lado do berço. Olhou para a netinha doente e pôs-se a chorar. Edward sabia que era injusto, mas as lágrimas do pai o irritaram.

_ Preciso lhe falar _ disse Carlisle quando o filho o levou para fora do quarto. _ Preciso lhe falar!

_ Mais tarde. _ Edward olhou ao redor até encontrar a enfermeira do pai. _ Leve-o para casa.

_ Mas preciso falar com você, filho!

_ Mais tarde _ Edward repetiu, voltando para o lado de Nessie.

Horas, mais horas e o ponto culminante da crise veio. Agora só restava esperar para saber se haveria seqüelas, e quais. Mas ao menos a menina estava salva.

Tiraram-na da UTI e levaram-na para o quarto. Edward conseguiu uma cama de armar, que foi colocado ao lado do berço. Bella deitou-se

_ Está tudo bem _ ele a tranqüilizou. _ Ficarei aqui. Se Nessie se mexer eu a acordarei, mas durma um pouco.

Ela concordou sem dizer nada e fechou os olhos.

Horas, mais horas. Quantos dias, no total? Três quatro? Bella não saberia dizer. Edward fora descansar num hotel. Carlisle viera no dia anterior, e parecia tão doente quanto a neta.

_ Jamais me perdoarei por isso _ ele disse, a expressão amargurada.

Bella o fitou.

_ Não é por sua culpa que Nessie está doente.

_ A culpa é minha sim. _ As lágrimas inundaram os olhos contritos do velho. _ Lembra-se do dia em que a levei para visitar um amigo nas montanhas? Duas outras crianças do mesmo vilarejo estavam com meningite. _ Engoliu em seco. _ Fui eu que a expus à doença. A culpa é minha!

Bella lhe lançou um sorriso cansado.

_ Nem mesmo você pode controlar o destino. Não se torture.

Mas Carlisle decidiu assumir a culpa. Ponto final. Pobre homem!

Horas, mais horas. Então Edward voltou, com uma aparência terrível. Deveria estar descansando, mas aparecia mais pálido e tenso. Mal cumprimentou Bella, mal a fitou. Afundou-se na cadeira no outro lado da cama e contemplou a filha. Em seguida, desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos rígidas sobre a cama.

Bella então entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

_ Então finalmente seu pai contou-lhe a verdade... Agora você sabe que eu nunca o traí, não é? _ indagou calmamente.

Ele não respondeu. Voltou a olhar para a filha e a expressão pétrea começou a desmoronar lentamente, dando lugar a uma fisionomia sofrida.

_ Ed, não! _ Bella murmurou, segurando-lhe as mãos.

Edward agarrou-se a ela e, apoiando a cabeça sobre o berço, começou a chorar convulsivamente. Bella jamais o vira assim. Ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Se o abraçasse, poderia humilhá-lo. Portanto, decidiu voltar à cadeira, oferecendo-lhe a mão solidária.

Ele a aceitou e o gesto deu-lhe forças para controlar-se. Parou de soluçar e aproximou-se da janela, evitando encará-la.

_ Como está seu pai? _ Bella perguntou, depois de um longo instante.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Retesou o maxilar, como se tentasse novamente controlar as emoções.

_ Voltou à vila e está de cama _ disse por fim. _ A confissão deixou-o exaurido.

Carlisle finalmente decidira contar a verdade ao filho. Estava tentando redimir-se ante o Criador. Pelo pecado que acreditava ter cometido ao expor Nessie à enfermidade, precisara redimir-se, revelando o pecado que cometera ao tentar separar o filho da esposa. Pobre e atormentado velho!

_ Sinto muito _ Bella murmurou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

_ Você está dizendo isso? Não, não! Escute-me. Eu peço desculpas. Não posso... _ Ele parou e engoliu em seco. _ Me escute, cara, mas preciso deixá-la por um momento. _ Começou a caminhar na direção da porta. _ Voltarei assim que...

_ Não, Ed! _ ela protestou, correndo para o marido. _ Preciso de você aqui. Nós precisamos de você aqui!

_ Oh... Sim... É claro que sim. _ Então a abraçou.

_ Venha sentar-se, por favor. Nessie começou a se mexer um pouco hoje... Os dedinhos das mãos, dos pés... _ Viu que Edward fitava a filha com amor. _ Vou sair um pouco está bem? Agora que você está aqui, posso tomar um pouco de café. Preciso disso.

No corredor, Bella se apoiou na parede, a mão trêmula massageando as têmporas doloridas. Além de ocupar-se de Nessie, agora precisava preocupar-se com Edward, com Carlisle e com... Tanya. Atingida pelo ciúme, aprumou o corpo e foi até a lanchonete.

Ao retornar ao quarto, minutos mais tarde, percebeu que Edward, mais controlado, fitava a filha com um brilho esperançoso no olhar, como se a estivesse incentivando a superar aquele obstáculo.

Mais horas se passaram. Bella dormiu na cama de armar, e Edward voltou ao hotel. Retornou pela manhã, com uma muda de roupa para Bella, que saiu para tomar um banho e se trocar. Ao retornar ao quarto, ficou paralisada. Edward estava sentado na cama, com Nessie nos braços.

_ Ela despertou neste instante _ ele disse, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. _ Minha filha me reconheceu!

Uma vez mais, Bella sentiu as pernas enfraquecidas, mas o médico que entrava a amparou.

Mais horas, mais espera, mais deliberações médicas até a confirmação oficial:

_ Não houve seqüelas. A criança foi trazida ao hospital a tempo. Mais uma semana e poderão levá-la para casa.

Voltaram à vila numa manhã ensolarada. Nessie ainda estava fraca, ainda dormia a maior parte do dia, mas, assim que entrou na casa, ergueu a cabecinha, até então apoiada no ombro do pai, e sorriu, aliviada.

_ Cadê o vovô? _ perguntou.

Edward retesou-se.

_ Esperando por você _ assegurou. _ Quer que Irina a leve para vê-lo?

Nessie passou, feliz para o colo da babá, deixando Bella e Edward sozinhos na sala de entrada, tensos, cientes de que teriam que enfrentar a verdade.

_ Ed... seu pai...

Ele evitou o assunto.

_ Agora não _ disse secamente. _ Não tenho tempo. _ Consultou o relógio, evitando encará-la. Desde a confissão, não conseguia fitá-la. _ Preciso viajar _ informou com tristeza. _ Vou a Palermo, a negócios. Deixei muita coisa pendente durante todos esses dias.

_ Quando retornará?

_ Não tenho certeza. Em poucos dias, acho. _ Ele parecia impaciente, ansioso para partir. _ Depende de quanto os negócios exigirem minha atenção.

_ Então agora já não temos importância, não é? Agora que a crise terminou, pode se concentrar em outros assuntos!

"Em Tanya, que o faz sentir-se tão bem!", ela acrescentou para si mesma.

_ Preciso apenas de algum tempo _ ele admitiu. _ De um pouco de espaço, até me adaptar a...

_ Caso ainda não tenha notado, Edward, aqui todos somos vítimas, inclusive seu pai! _ Bella ignorou o olhar de advertência. _ Ele era um homem orgulhoso que queria que o filho tivesse o melhor. Quando você se casou comigo, foi à forra, e tornou-se vítima da própria trama. Ganhou a batalha, mas perdeu a guerra, porque, ao nos separar, separou-se da própria neta.

_ E é por isso que não posso perdoá-lo! _ exclamou Edward, os dentes cerrados. _ Meu pai usou contra mim a confiança cega que eu tinha nele!

_ Contra mim, Edward! _ Bella o corrigiu.

_ Qual é a diferença? Você era parte de mim! Era minha! Isso ofende a nós dois. Fiz a você o que ele fez comigo. Destruí a confiança que tinha em mim.

"Você me destruiu quando se apaixonou por Taya!", ela pensou friamente.

_ Então, o que pretende fazer? _ indagou. _ Punir um velho, fingindo que ele não existe? Assim como me puniu no passado, fingindo que eu não existia?

_ Não vou impedir que ele tenha o amor da neta. _ Sua expressão tornou-se dura, amarga. _ Apoiarei a decisão que você tomar em relação ao meu pai, a Lia e... a mim.

_ Em outras palavras, está desistindo de todos nós.

Ele respirou fundo.

_ Não. Estou desistindo do meu direito de decidir. Não tenho esse direito. Eu o perdi no dia em que coloquei a palavra do meu pai acima da sua.

"Ou está fingindo desistir só para voltar para Tanya?", Bella se perguntou, angustiada.

_ Então vá e faça o que quiser. _ Suspirou, dando-lhe as costas. _ Já não me importo mais.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward partiu sem dizer palavra. Enquanto dirigia ao quarto de Carlisle, Bella cruzou com Irina, que trazia Lia adormecida nos braços. Sorriu para a babá, acariciou a cabeça da filha e prosseguiu.

A enfermeira abriu-lhe a porta. O patriarca, na sala de estar, contemplava o mar através das portas de vidro, os ombros curvados. Ao ouvi-la entrar, voltou-se rapidamente, os olhos intimidados pela primeira vez.

_ Seu velho tolo _ Bella o repreendeu. _ Por que fez isso?

_ Tive que fazê-lo _ ele respondeu, a respiração difícil. _ Devia isso à bambina. Sempre esteve certa a meu respeito, cara. Sou um velho muito, muito perverso.

Ela se aproximou, ofereceu os braços e, pela segunda vez, viu um Cullen chora.

_ Edward jamais me perdoará _ Carlisle declarou longos minutos mais tarde, quando os soluços se acalmaram. _ Mas posso viver com isso. Já não podia mais era conviver com minha maldade. Meu filho sofreu com sua falta. E também tive que conviver com isso, sabendo que ele sofria por minha culpa. Até lhe neguei o direito de amar a própria filha!

_ Mas você é um homem inteligente. Não poderia acertar a situação sem admitir a verdade?

_ Quando fui a Londres, tinha o firme propósito de vê-la. Queria... Pedir sua ajuda para resolver a situação. Mas fiquei doente.

_ Mike me contou. Então estava em Londres para me visitar?

_ Si _ ele confirmou. _ Quando a bambina foi seqüestrada, tive a chance de consertar tudo, porque Edward fez com que a pequena viesse diretamente a meus braços. Foi muita sorte!

Bella estreitou os olhos.

_ O que acabou de dizer?

_ Sobre Edward fazer com que Nessie viesse para a Sicília? _ Deu de ombros. _ Ela foi resgatada na Inglaterra. Edward foi muito esperto. Rastreou os seqüestradores via satélite, descobriu o esconderijo e conseguiu dividir o bando, colando o dinheiro num lugar muito distante do cativeiro de Nessie. Uma equipe de agentes especiais foi resgatar a criança enquanto Mike comparecia ao encontro com os seqüestradores para entregar o resgate. A menina não percebeu nada. Ed colocou-a num jatinho e mandou-a para cá antes que ela despertasse!

_ Mas... _ Bella ficou confusa. _ Por que precisaram de agentes especiais se o resgate foi pago? _ Calou-se. O olhar incisivo de Alfredo lhe deu a resposta. _ Oh, céus! Os seqüestradores não tinham a intenção de devolvê-la?

_ Jamais saberemos, cara _ respondeu ele, o olhar pesaroso. _ Nessie tinha poucas chances de retornar viva. Portanto, Edward teve que tomar a difícil decisão de trazê-la. _ O velho suspirou. _ Ela é a sua vida, Bella, e, se ferissem a criança, estariam ferindo você. Todos concordamos em que ele não tinha escolha.

_ E então...

_ E então ele a mandou diretamente para mim. _ A expressão de Carlisle era puro deleite. _ Ah, foi amor à primeira vista!

_ Mas por que Edward mandou Lia para cá antes que eu a visse?

_ Não lhe parece óbvio? Vocês voltaram a se ver, fizeram amor novamente... Ele não poderia perde-la uma segunda vez.

_ Como sabe que nós... _ Bella se calou, o sangue subindo para o rosto.

_ Você acabou de confirmar. _ Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos diabólicos. _ Seu rosto lindo não mente cara. Sabe, meu filho a ama.

_ E Tanya?

_ Por que não perguntou a Edward sobre Tanya?

Ela cruzou os braços e se aproximou das portas de vidro.

_ Por que perguntar? Eu sei o que vi!

_ E meu filho sabia o que via quando a flagrou nos braços de Jacob? _ Carlisle argumentou, astuto.

Bella voltou-se, estreitando os olhos.

_ Está tentando me dizer que armou aquela cena no baile do prefeito?

_ Não, mas a perdôo por chegar tão facilmente a essa conclusão. Sou um velho terrível, conto mentiras. Apenas disse que meu filho tinha uma amante chamada Tanya para deixá-la com ciúme, para que voltasse a vê-lo como o grande homem sensual do passado. Capisci?

_ Sinto muito, mas o próprio Edward confessou que tem um caso com ela.

_ Confessou? _ Carlisle balançou a cabeça e riu. _ Ele tem a mesma índole do pai. Aproveitou para também deixá-la com ciúme, assim como queimou de ciúme por causa de Jacob.

_ Oh, não vou ficar aqui ouvindo-o torcer tudo! _ Bella suspirou, impaciente, e caminhou na direção da porta. _ Você mesma está se afundando em suas armadilhas, Carlisle!

_ Mas eu a faço pensar, concorda? Seu senso de justiça não permitirá que condene meu filho sem ouvi-lo.

Bella caminhava sozinha na praia, como vinha fazendo nas últimas tristes semanas. O tempo tornara-se frio e o céu, carregado.

Eram intermináveis e vazios os dias sem Edward, sem sua força, sem seu calor na cama, sem seus beijos, sem suas estonteantes carícias, sem...

De que adiantavam se torturar? Mas que fazer, se a saudade que sentia era crônica? Carlisle estava certo. Não podia condenar Ed sem ouvi-lo.

_ Ed... _ Bella murmurou para o mar cinzento e frio. _ Oh, Ed...

Começou a chover. Ela correu para a casa e, ao chegar ao último degrau, ensopada, não viu Edward. Como aconteceu no primeiro encontro, deu um encontrão nele.

_ Deixe a carteira cair novamente... _ murmurou Bella, emocionada.

Ambos ficaram parados durante intermináveis segundos. Edward respirou fundo e seu corpo estremeceu.

_ Venha _ sussurrou, envolvendo-a. _ Vamos sair da chuva. _ Levou-a para o banheiro da suíte. _ Tire essas roupas molhadas _ disse, entregando-lhe uma toalha. _ Enxugue-se.

_ Está bem.

Edward foi até o closet e retornou com o robe branco de Bella. Envolvida na grande toalha, ela tremia; não porque estivesse com frio, mas chocada com a própria ousadia. Ainda não conseguia fitá-lo. Ele não disse nada, apenas entregou-lhe a peça e esperou que a vestisse. Em seguida apareceu com um secador de cabelos.

_ Deixe comigo _ pediu. _ Jogue seus cabelos para a frente.

Bella obedeceu. Estava atordoada demais para argumentar. Quando o ouviu desligar o aparelho, ainda se sentia uma ingênua. O que poderia dizer depois da tola insinuação? Do tolo pedido para que ele deixasse mais uma vez a carteira cair?

Mas a verdade foi que, naquele momento, algo tocou-lhe os pés. Era a carteira de Edward. Bella se abaixou e deliciou-se ao tocar o acessório de couro com dedos trêmulos. Ele a entendera! A carteira era lenço branco da paz!

Viu-o parado ao lado da cama, de costas, a cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos, as mãos nos bolsos. Sentiu as pernas fracas.

_ Com licença. _ Estendeu a carteira, a mão insegura. _ Por acaso deixou cair isto?

Ele voltou-se, as mãos ainda nos bolsos, os olhos baixos. Simplesmente ficou parado, olhando para a carteira de couro preto. Bella engoliu em seco, os olhos lacrimejantes.

_ Edi?

Ele ergueu os olhos, tão sombrios que pareciam ter perdido a cor.

_ Sabe o que fez comigo naquele primeiro dia? _ indagou, a voz rouca.

Ela meneou a cabeça, confirmando, os lábios trêmulos. Amor à primeira vista, ele dissera. Paixão instantânea.

_ Aconteceu o mesmo comigo _ ela sussurrou.

Edward respirou fundo, o corpo trêmulo.

_ Bem, aquilo não se compara ao que estou sentindo agora. Consegue entender?

Ela meneou a cabeça novamente.

_ Pegue a carteira, Ed. Por favor.

_ Primeiro preciso de seu perdão. Foi por isso que voltei. Não importa a decisão que tome a nosso respeito, preciso de seu perdão.

_ Já tem meu perdão _ ela respondeu com sinceridade. _ Preciso apenas que pegue a carteira.

Edward respirou fundo mais uma vez e, por fim, obedeceu. Pegou a peça de couro e jogou-a sobre a cama, para abraçar Bella.

Ela não teve certeza do que aconteceu em seguida. Envolveu o pescoço do marido, sentiu-se abraçar pela cintura e foi beijada com sofreguidão, enquanto Edward a fazia deitar-se sobre a cama. Não poderia dizer como conseguira ficar sem o robe, já que não paravam de abraçar, perdidos num beijo louco e tórrido.

_ Bella... _ Edward conseguiu afastar os lábios o suficiente para murmurar-lhe o nome. _ Rin... _ tentou novamente. _ Precisa me soltar, amore. Não posso segurá-la adequadamente com você grudada a mim desta forma.

Ela o apertou ainda mais.

_ Não consigo soltá-lo _ foi a resposta travessa.

Ele ergueu-se e apoiou-se num dos cotovelos, as mãos trêmulas afastando os cabelos de Bella do rosto.

_ Nunca mais irei a lugar algum. Prometo. Jamais sairei desta cama, se é aqui que deseja que eu fique.

_ Jamais?

_ Até o dia que eu morrer, se for preciso.

_ Preciso para quê? _ ela murmurou.

_ Para você se certificar que eu a amo.

As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Bella.

_ E você me ama?

_ Nunca parei de amar. Como poderia? _ Beijou-a lentamente, com ternura, com enlevo. _ Fiquei como louco quando soube o que está pretendendo fazer.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ De que está falando?

Edward enxugou gentilmente as lágrimas do rosto da esposa.

_ Deixou meu pai em pânico quando disse que pretende partir. Ele me ligou, chorando como um bebê e gritando comigo porque você queria levar a bambina e... _ Calou-se ao entender que aquela fora mais uma das armadilhas de Carlisle. Bella, que já entendera, concentrava-se em morder os lábios para não rir. _ Aquele velho manipulador conseguiu me enganar novamente!

_ Ele já admitiu que é um homem perverso _ Bella comentou, os olhos brilhantes.

_ Eu deveria castigá-lo!

_ Oh, não faça isso! Sua filha jamais o perdoará. Ela ama aquele velho terrível.

_ Minha filha... A criança que rejeitei antes mesmo que nascesse, por causa dele!

Bella posou os dedos delicados sobre os lábios do homem que amava.

_ Culpá-lo apenas o deixará mais amargo. E não quero que se torne uma pessoa amarga.

_ Não estou culpando meu pai. Estou culpando a mim!

_ Não percebe que isso agora não importa mais? Eu o amo, sabia?

Edward suspirou, deitando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

_ Que tipo de pessoa é você? Uma santa, que consegue perdoar o imperdoável? Fiz pouco de seu amor, de sua confiança, de sua honestidade! Até rejeitei nossa filha!

_ Mas voltou, mesmo não acreditando em mim. Quis tentar novamente. Creio até que me perdoou.

_ Por permanecer fiel a seus princípios apesar do que os Cullen lhe fizeram? _ Ele balançou a cabeça. _ Bem, se quer saber, levará muito tempo até que eu possa me perdoar.

_ Vingando-se de si mesmo, desta vez? _ ela o repreendeu docemente, enquanto se ajoelhava na cama. _ Sabe de uma coisa? Enquanto você não se perdoar, e a seu pai, recuso-me a dar-lhe o meu perdão.

Dito isso, ela saiu da cama.

_ Foi um ultimato?

_ Sim. Não consigo conviver com vinganças. Se seu capaz de colocar minhas mágoas de lado, você também pode fazê-lo.

_ E conseguiu isso?

Ele olhou para o chão.

_ Posso perdoar Carlisle porque ele é velho, doente e está realmente arrependido. E posso perdoar você porque foi levado a acreditar o pior sobre mim. Mas...

_ Mas?

Bella ergueu o queixo, os olhos frios, os lábios determinados.

_ Eu o vi, no baile do prefeito, com Tanya. Não posso perdoar isso. Não depois de você ter declarado que já a abandonara.

_ E o que você viu? _ Ele sentou-se, a sobrancelha franzida, como se não soubesse de que a esposa falava.

_ Eu o vi conversando com ela. _ Bela desviou o olhar. _ Eu o vi abraçá-la e... beijá-la.

_ Foi por isso que voltou para casa sem mim? Por que ficou magoada com que viu?

_ Exatamente.

_ Meu pai não lhe contou sobre Tanya? _ ele perguntou, incrédulo.

_ Disse apenas que eu deveria ouvi-lo antes de fazer meu julgamento.

_ Quer me ouvir agora?

_ Acho... que não.

_ Por que não?

Ela sentiu os olhos molhados novamente.

_ Por que estou morrendo de medo da resposta. _ respondeu, a voz entrecortada.

_ Assim como eu tinha medo do teste de DNA _ ele murmurou. _ Também tinha medo da resposta...

Ela o fitou, incrédula. Ao ver lágrimas nos lindos olhos azuis, Edward abraçou-a com ternura.

_ Tanya... Bem, não é minha amante. Nunca foi.

_ Como assim?

Bella ergueu o rosto e ele tocou-lhe os lábios trêmulos com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Ela pertence a Mike. É a noiva de meu amigo, para ser mais exato. _ Sorriu melancolicamente ante o olhar surpreso de Bella. _ Desde que meu pai ficou doente, Mike e eu andamos tão ocupados que ele mal tem tempo para estar com a noiva. Ela é maravilhosa, gentil e tem uma mãe muito doente. _ Deu de ombros. _ Portanto, quando Mike não está, costumo visitá-la algumas vezes por semana, para distraí-la. Ela não sai muito.

_ Mas Tanya... estava no baile do prefeito...

Ele suspirou.

_ Principalmente porque desejava conhecer você, o que não permiti _ admitiu. _ Usei o nome dela para magoar você e não desejava feri-la mais, apresentando-a à mulher que considerava minha amante. Tanya ficou zangada quando expliquei por que não desejava que vocês se encontrassem. Portanto, saímos para o terraço, enquanto eu me desculpava e implorava que mantivéssemos o segredo.

_ Oh, não!

Ele deu um sorriso contrito.

_ Prometi a Tanya que teria Mike durante um mês inteiro se me desse mais algumas semanas. Ela concordou, com a condição de que eu prometesse lhe contar a verdade. Mas Lia ficou doente e esqueci a promessa.

_ Ed...

_ Quando meu pai contou que você não havia me traído, que ele armara a cena, meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar. Senti que não tinha o direito de dizer nada. Nem a você, nem a Nessie. Não merecia vocês.

_ Então partiu.

Edward tentou sorrir, com uma ponta de melancolia no olhar.

_ Exatamente. Mas recebi a ligação de meu pai e voltei o mais rápido que pude.

_ Se você o perdoar, posso perdoá-lo por ter mentido a respeito de Tanya.

_ Está me pedindo para ir contra minha natureza siciliana?

_ Claro que não. _ Os olhos castanhos começaram a brilhar, cheios de insinuantes promessas. _ Sabe, tenho uma fantasia _ ela murmurou docemente enquanto seus dedos abriam lentamente a camisa de Edward. _ Imagino um homem nu deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho branco, e a mulher dizendo palavras que...

Com os lábios sedentos, ele a calou.

_ Você venceu _ murmurou. _ Perdôo todo mundo. Mesmo meu pai, embora ele não mereça.

_ Posso contar isso a ele? _ Ela sorriu, radiante.

_ Mais tarde. Aquele diabo velho pode esperar. Afinal, temos que realizar uma fantasia antes de sair distribuindo perdões ao mundo.

_ Feche as cortinas _ ela sussurrou, sensual. _ Tranque a porta e solte os véus ao redor da cama.

Edward se movia com um felino ao fazer o que ela pedira. Quando a seda branca circundou a cama, deitou-se ao lado de Bella, que já tirara o robe. Seus cabelos pendiam como uma cortina dourada nos ombros musculosos do marido, os braços apoiados no peito largo, os olhos ternos, solenemente ternos.

_ Belo _ ela murmurou. _ Você é tão belo, Edward...

''FIM''

**Acabo, e ai gente gostaram?**

**Eu to pensando em começa outra semana que vem, nada concreto ainda...  
Beijos **

**Ate a próxima**

**obrigado pelas review**


End file.
